The beginning for the hero
by Toothlesspower78
Summary: La vie d'Harold, on le sait n'est pas tout rose, moqueries, humiliations, destruction et pourtant la vie de celui-ci n'a pas toujours été aussi noir, bien avant qu'il devienne le héros que l'on connaît les choses était bien différente. Découvrez l'enfance du plus célèbre des Vikings au monde comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue. Celui aillant le cœur d'un chef et l'âme d'un Dragons.
1. Chapter 0

**Cette fanfiction raconte la vie de Horold de Harold d'une toute nouvelle façon doit voici le teaser. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir et n'hésiter pas a me donner des idées et tout autre choses. Et soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma 1ère fanfiction sur ce bonne lecture**

Teaser

Mon nom est Harold, je sais sa casse pas trois pattes à un dragon mais je me dis qu'il y a bien pire. J'habite sur une petite ile dans le Nord a trois jours au Nord du désespoir et deux jours d'un froid de canard, son nom : Beurk

Je ne suis pas la personne la personne la plus populaire de l'ile, a vrai dire c'est tout le contraire malgré que je sois le fils unique du chef Stoïk la Brute, le fier chef de l'ile. Et sa chaqu'un des vikings de toute l'ile a eu le temps de me le dire plus ou moins explicitement. Mais cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Mais bon certaines personnes ont pris des habitudes très précises pour me le rappeler. On n'a pourtant le même âge mais ça ne les empêchent pas de me faire subir tout et n'importe quoi.

Rustik qui est certes très fort mais avec une incroyable débilité, je me demande comment c'est possible que l'on soit de la même famille. Et oui c'est mon cousin. Il passe son temps à essayer de faire des actions héroïque qui finisse soient mal .soit son complètement exagéré. Par exemple dire que l'on a écrasé un dragon avec ses pieds alors que ce n'était qu'un escargot. Tout cela pour réussir à prendre le cœur de la belle Astrid Hofferson qui n'est pas du tout d'accord avec cela.

Les jumeux Kognedure et Kranedure sont incroyablement …stupide à croire qu'ils ont perdus leurs cerveaux ou qu'ils le font exprès, au choix. Mais leurs incroyables idioties ne leurs empêche pas d'adorer tout détruire, de mettre le feu a un peu près tout et de provoquer des catastrophes. Pire que les miennes ou celle provoqué par les Dragons c'est dire.

Varek est l'altruiste de leur bande, nous étions autrefois de bon amis mais ma réputation l'a un peu fait s'enfuir. Il est très légèrement rondelet et très naïf mais bon c'est quand même leur membre le moins violent envers moi. Et surtout le plus intelligent.

Et pour finir Astrid, la plus belle fille de toute l'ile, c'est une incroyable combattante accompagné de son inséparable hache qui lui est bien utile pour ses entrainement et pour menacer Rustik quand celui-ci est un peu trop collant avec elle. Et il est vrai je suis un peu amoureux d'elle depuis très longtemps, malgré que quand j'essaie de lui parler, elle me répond avec la froideur d'un Iceberg. Mais bon tous ces qualités palies à cela.

Bon c'est vrai je suis fou amoureux d'elle malheureusement ce n'est pas tellement réciproque pour mon plus grand malheur.

Ma vie dans ce petit village est loin d'être facile en partie à cause de mes petites bêtises …, bon d'accord à cause des effroyables catastrophes que j'entraine à chaque fois que je m'ai un pied dehors et de la bande. Pourtant j'essaie de m'améliorer, et malheureusement pour moi et pour tout le village cela reste des essais. En même tant je ferai moins de catastrophe si les Dieux ne m'avait pas donné un corps de crevette et surtout les meilleurs dons du monde : être maladroit. Sa explique aussi que a chaque attaque de nos grand ennemis les Dragons ont m'enferme a triplé tours dans ma chambre. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là pour raconter mon histoire. De mon point de vue bien sûr.

De ma naissance, en passant par mon enfance et bien sûr du restant de ma vie avec ses hauts et ses bas. En passant par les causes de mon impopularité auprès des habitants qui n'a pourtant pas toujours été ainsi.


	2. Chapter 1: Naissance

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira,Merci encore à Amandine qui a bien voulu corriger cet épisode**

Chapitre 1:Naissance

Noir, tout était noir dans un espace qui était infini, ni forme, ni lumière ne venait perturber cette espace é cette espace immense je suis recroquevillé sur moi même avec une impression d'étouffement mêlé a de la peur et de la joie. Un cocktail complètement incohérent d'émotion qui fait des électrochocs partout sur mon corps.

Tout d'un coup, l'espace autour de moi semble se déchirer et m'aspirer en même temps vers un espace inconnu. La peur m'envahit mêlé cette fois a de la joie et a de l'incompréhension. Soudain l'espace autour de moi devint peu a peu plus lumineux a chaque instant, sans pour autant me permettre de discerner l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Dans un même temps une masse informe m'attrapa le haut de la tête et me tira lentement vers un endroit inconnu.

Quand soudain, on m'extirpa de la chaleur de mon cocon noir et chaud pour me retrouver dans un espace totalement inconnu, lumineux et froid. Mais pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que mes gestes n'était pas obstrués. Je bougeait enfin.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me risquait à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre et enfin les deux. L'espace autour de moi était flou, je ne voyait que des formes dont deux qui attirèrent mon attention. En effet pendant mes nombreux essais pour ouvrir mes yeux, on m'avait transporté, enveloppé, et déposé dans une forme mauve imposante dont j'essayai de découvrir les formes rugueuses et à la fois douce. Après un temps, qui me semblait interminable, le flou de mes yeux disparut petit a petit pour me permettre de discerner l'endroit où j'étais.

Un homme très grand et très large avec des cheveux et une barbe rousse me tenait dans ses mains avec une grande délicatesse. En fait je me tenait seulement dans une de ses mains car ma taille est si petite et ses mains sont si larges que cela le permettait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, et voyant son visage se rapprocher de moi avec un regard remplit de bonheur de me voir, cela me surpris, mais je me décida soudain à jouer avec son nez qui était si proche de moi. Après quelques secondes un autre grand homme blond avec de longues tresses blondes vint percer le silence qui s'était installé depuis ma sortie.

-Bah tiens, il est bien petit le futur chef

-Petit, non arrête de dire des bêtises

-C'est pas des bêtises mon bon chef,c'est juste que je ne sais pas si on arrivera a en faire un viking digne de se nom et ...

-GEULFORT

-Bah quoi c'est vrai comment tu veux qu'on en fasse un tueur de dragons s'il fait la taille d'une crevette

-On reparlera de quelle façon on veut qu'il devienne un tueur de dragon plus tard, en plus qu'il soit tout petit, c'est normal.

-Bah, en fait pas vraiment, répondit la sage femme

-Comment ça ?

-Il est si petit car il est né en avance.C'est ce que je voulait vous dire quand je suis venue vous chercher tout a l'heure, à la grande salle.

-Mais…mais c'est très dangereux pour un enfant de naître en avance.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant il est en bonne santé.C'est ce qui importe.

La révélation de la sage femme était très embarrassante, mais pour chasser ses idées noires, mon père décida de changer le plus rapidement de sujet.

-Bon, il est peu être trop petit que la normale, mais je crois qu'il l'est suffisamment pour qu'il arrive a tenir le petit cadeau que j'ai pour lui.

-Le petit cadeau ? Répondit une voie faible et étouffé plus loin dans la pièce.

En effet, le grand roux se leva et me déposa dans la main du grand blond qui me tenais fermement. Contre d'ailleurs la seule main de celui-ci car l'autre était faite d'un crochet métallique et froid.

Je vis donc le grand roux partir vers l'étage de la maison quand une voix l'interpella. Une jeune femme tout rouge était allongée sur le lit.

-Stoïk. C'est quoi ce cadeau que tu compte offrir a notre fils, cria telle

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. C'est un petit cadeau, un petit objet tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un viking et un fils de chef.

La réponse de son mari ne semblait pas lui convenir vraiment et avait pris un air grave et perplexe. Pour autant elle attendait sans bouger dans le lit autour duquel une vielle femme, et une jeune femme, étaient en train de l'examiner.

Après quelques longues minutes de patience, il redescendit avec une main derrière le dos tenant un petit objet. Il se dirigea vers moi tout en faisant en sorte que sa femme ne voit pas l'objet en question.

Puis il le sortit de son dos et le plaça a ma portée. Je le prit, et le leva avec tout la force que j'avais, déçu de moi, c'était une petite hache.

Tout d'un coup, un cri survint :

-STOIK ! comment ose-tu offrir a un nourrisson une hache ! Surtout que l'on en a déjà parlé !

Tout le monde resta blême face à ses paroles, sauf mon père.

-Ma…is écoute Val c'e...st pour qu'il s'en...traine le pl...us tôt possi...ble.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois clouée au lit parce sinon…

Comprenant la menace proférée par sa femme, il me prit la hachette des mains, et la posa sur un meuble de la pièce.

-Bon d'accord, tu as gagné.

Puis il me prit de nouveau dans sa main et me déposa avec tendresse sur ma mère. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit doucement regardant ma mère incrédule. Quand à elle, elle commença à me caresser le haut de la tête, ce qui est fort agréable. Le grand homme blond nous regarda, et dit :

-Bon c'est pas tout mais vous avez trouvé un nom a ce petit ?

-Non, pas vraiment à vrai dire je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchit Geulfort.

-Moi en revanche, j'ai bien une petite idée sur la question.

\- A bon ? Répondirent t'ils à l'unisson.

-Harold.

-C'est pas ce nom.

-Ce nom lui va bien.

Tout d'un coup, on frappa a la porte de la maison. Mon père ouvrit la porte, et je vis de ma petite esplanade ou j'étais, plusieurs centaines de personnes agglutinées devant la maison. Ils demandèrent tous

-ALORS, C'EST BON ?

-Oui mes 'hui j'aimerai vous présentez …

Geulfort me prit et me déposa dans les bras de mon père qui s'était retourné pour me cacher un instant de la foule, et me souleva en se retournant

-Harold Horrib Haddock, troisième du nom, le futur chef de Beurk.

La foule hurlait de joie, des casques volaient un peu partout et des épées, des haches et des boucliers, virevoltaient dans tout les sens suivis d'acclamations et d'énormes hourras.

Le chef de Beurk était né.

Les jours étaient passés depuis ma naissance, et j'avais reçu des montagnes de cadeaux et de présents de tout l'archipel. J'en était heureux et fier d'avoir tout ça. Malgré que je ne trouve pas d'utilité à certains objets. Comment pourrai-je porter une épée, qui par rapport a ma taille était gigantesque et surtout, que ma mère ne voulait en aucun cas que je touche. Elle était surprotectrice et m'avait aménagé la pièce de l'étage, comme ma chambre en faisant en sorte que je ne me fasse pas mal lorsque je voudrai commencer a me dé pièce était relativement petite avec une petite fenêtre à l'opposé de mon berceau qui était tout le temps fermé pour que je n'ai pas froid. Le reste de l'espace était très simplement aménagé, dont mon berceau, de nombreuse bougies et quelque jouets en bois rangés dans un coin. Mais pour le moment, j'étais coincé dans mon berceau à dormir et manger pour seule distraction. Mais bon, c'est quand même pas mal comme vie, ne rien faire toute la journée... , même si j'aimerai bien sortir de là et me déplacer, jouer tout seul ou avec d'autres enfants, comme moi, si il y en avait. Mais je prenait mon mal en patience du mieux que je le pouvait, c'est a dire en dormant.

Mais je fut réveillé avec le bruit d'une grosse bourrasque de vent qui fit trembler la maison et me fit par la même occasion pleurer.

Ma mère arriva pour me consoler :

-Harold calme toi, ce n'est juste qu'un blizzard il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Elle me calma aussitôt, se dirigea vers une petite armoire, et en sortit une petite peluche. Puis elle se redirigea vers moi avec cette même peluche

-Tiens, ça c'est pour toi. Je l'ai fait moi même, et ton père à insisté pour que ça ait la forme d'un dragon.

Voilà a quoi ressemblait ces fameux dragons dont j'entendais parler depuis plusieurs jours déjà. J'avais entendu mon père en parler avec Gueulfort. Ils semblerait que ces « dragons » leur fasse beaucoup de soucis et d'inquiétude. J'avais aussi entendu qu'ils provoquaient beaucoup de destructions partout ou ils passaient, pourtant cette peluche n'était pas du tout effrayante, en fait elle était intriguante plus qu'autre chose.

Le temps passait tranquillement, pendant le mois dernier, j'avais reçu la visite de nombreuses personnes. Comme Gueulfort, avec qui je m'amusait à jouer avec son crochet, de nombreuses personnes du village aussi qui venaient me voir pour me donner milles et une choses ou encore des conseils à ma mère, qui à la fin en avait un peu assez. Mais surtout c'est pendant ce mois que ma mère m'avait promené dans le village dans une sorte de petite carriole à l'abri du froid. Cela m'avait permit de voir les différents bâtiments du village comme la forge, la grande salle, le port, la grand place et enfin la maison des Hoffersons. C'est dans cette grande maison qu'était installé la crèche pour moi et les différents enfants du villages. C'était aussi un soulagement énorme car je savais enfin que je n'étais pas le seul enfant du village.

C'est ainsi je rencontrât les autres enfants du villages :

Il y a Rustik, mon cousin. Il était très sympathique et très joueur et surtout faisait attention à ne pas me faire mal malgré ma petite taille par rapport à la sienne.

Ensuite il y avait les jumeaux Kranedure et Kognedure drôle de nom mais en même temps sa se comprend. Il passent leur temps à se chamailler et surtout, ce sont des casse-cous de première.

Varek quand a lui était un petit bébé assez maigre et un peu maladroit mais très gentils et vif d'esprit pour son jeune âge .

Et enfin Astrid, elle avait reçu elle aussi une petite hache mais savait déjà la magner. Elle essayait de la planter dans le sol en vain

Nous avons passé de nombreuses semaines à jouer ensembles, ce qui était très amusant et cela sans discontinuer. Cependant, un soir, un petit problème allait perturber mon rituel quotidien...


	3. Chapter 2: Un léger problème

**Un grand merci a toutes les reviews sur l'épisode précédent ça me fait chaud au cœur que ma fan vous plaise, je remercie aussi Amandine pour avoir corrigé cet épisode. Sûr ce, l'épisode d'aujourd'hui.**

Chapitre 2 :Un léger problème

 **-Dragooooons**

Un cri perçant d'un villageois vint percer le brouhaha habituel du village, et je vis dans la seconde d'après un nuage noir venant de la mer. Autour de moi, les villageois commençaient a se préparer a une attaque. Quand a moi, j'étais pétrifié par la peur et par l'inquiétude mais apparemment moins que ma mère qui elle, était devenue une statue parfaitement immobile avec moi dans ses bras au beau milieux de la grande place.

Mais mon père qui n'était pas très loin de nous, nous en a vite sorti.

-Val emmène Harold dans la maison et fait en sorte de bloquer tout les accès, et surtout dépêche toi

\- d'accord quand a toi fait en sorte qu'il ne brûle pas tout le village

-J'essaierais

Après ces belles paroles qui ne me mettait pas particulièrement en confiance, nous nous dirigeâmes le plus rapidement possible vers notre maison, pendant que les flammes et surtout les dragons commençaient a arriver. J'aurai bien voulu en voir au moins un de plus près car je n'avait pour l'instant pu voir que leur forme de loin, mais bon je me disais que c'était pour plus tard.

Après être arrivé, et que l'on m'ait posé dans mon berceau avec la délicatesse d'un yak, j'observais en silence ma mère en train de barricader tout les orifices de la maison. Alors que dehors je pouvais entendre des cris, des épées et surtout des cris de dragons incessant qui venait de partout et cela me faisait légèrement stresser. Enfin légèrement j'étais en panique totale même ma petite peluche ne m'empêchait de crier. Mais ma mère essaya quand même de me réconforter a sa manière.

-Harold, Harold calme toi sinon les dragons vont t'entendre et vont venir.

Ce qui au lieu de me rassurer me paralysa sur place mais j'arrêtai de crier, pour l'instant. Et ensuite, elle me dit dans le plus grand des calmes

-Harold je vais devoir sortir pour aller aider le village à se défendre et surtout empêcher ton père de faire des bêtises donc reste calme et surtout, surtout ne crie pas.

Donc c'est avec mon regard totalement paralysé que je la vit s'en aller a l'extérieur, bien sûr j'attendis quelle soit sortit pour hurler et pleurer de plus belle jusqu'à qu'un énorme craquement se fasse entendre sur le dessus de la maison. Sur le coup je continuai de pleurer jusqu'à qu'un plus gros craquement suivit de bruit de grattement me fasse m'arrêter sur le champ. Je n'entendait plus que ses bruits qui semblait venir vers moi, les secondes s'était allongées et le temps devenait terriblement long, plus aucun bruit ne filtrait. Les bruits venus de l'extérieur était totalement occultés et du point de vue de mon berceau c'était effrayant.

Tout d'un coup, je put apercevoir des tuiles du toit être enlevées tout doucement par quelque chose.

Et bien, ce quelque chose, c'était un énorme dragon qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux.

Sur le moment j'étais devenu une statue parfaitement immobile, mais l'instant d'après je le vit me regarder avec des grand yeux plein de tendresse. Je ne comprenais pas après avoir entendu toute les discussion de mon père avec Geulfort qui disait que les dragons étaient des êtres sans sentiments de vulgaires machines a tuer, des démons.

Pourtant devant moi, ce n'était pas cela que je voyait, c'était tout le contraire. Il me regardait comme un … humain.

Tout d'un coup les dernières poutres qui lui bloquait le chemin vinrent se fracasser sous son poids emmenant avec lui une partie de la toiture.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais face à ce titan, moi qui voulait voir un dragon de plus près j'étais servi. Il n'était qu'a une trentaine de centimètre de mon visage et toujours avec son regard d'ange.

Soudain le temps s'arrêta, il était au dessus de mon berceau, et machinalement lorsqu'il pivota sa tête pour me m'observer et je fis de même. Il était incroyablement grand avec 4 grands ailes terminer avec des crochets aiguisés, une tête large avec ses oreilles plaquées contre celle-ci.

Cela m'amusait beaucoup malgré le gigantisme de cette animal, je me sentais absolument en sécurité malgré toutes les paroles de mon père que je chassait le plus vite possible de ma mémoire.

Tout d'un coup, il leva doucement une de ses ailes et posa son crochets tout doucement sur mon visage, je me pressa d'attraper comme je le pouvait celui-ci et de le tenir fort contre moi.

C'est instant était tout simplement magique, rien au tour de moi ne venait déranger ce moment même pas ma mère qui entre temps venait de faire éruption dans la pièce armé d'une épée mais pour le moment était plus choqué et abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait qu'autre chose.

Tout d'un coup, il essaya de poser maladroitement un autres de ses crochets sur le rebord du berceau mais celui vint pivoter, ce qui le surprit. Il s'échappa à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais entailla sans le vouloir, je suppose mon menton. Ce qui en plus d'arrêter ce moment magique me fit pleurer une nouvelle fois.

En se retournant il se retrouva devant ma mère qui entre temps venait de pointer son arme vers lui, ce qui bizarrement ne lui fit pas du tout peur. Il continua à la fixer avec intensité, et ma mère en fit de même. Après quelques secondes, elle laissa tomber son épée sur le sol en continuant de regarder de plus en plus intensément le dragon jusqu'à quelle se retrouve coincée entre le mur de la pièce et le dragon.

Quand tout d'un coup, une hache vint fendre l'aire et se planta entre elle et le dragon, c'était mon père.

-Val cours, va t'en.

Le dragons de son souffle puissant essaya de carboniser Stoik qui faisait en sorte d'éviter tout.

Lentement les flammes se dirigeait vers moi mais mon père d'un bond me prit dans ses bras.

Je ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Mais lorsque mon père se retourna, je vit effarée ma mère, au beau milieu de la nuée de dragons en train d'être emmenée par le dragon titanesque. Les seuls mots de mon père furent :

-Valga

Après cette enlèvement, la vie à la maison n'était plus du tout la même, mon père ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de moi et même pour me nourrir, c'était Geulfort qui était obligé de le faire.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il passa tout son temps a pleurer ou a noyer sa colère et sa tristesse dans l'hydromel. Geulfort lui aussi était triste et essayait au mieux de lui remonter le moral, mais rien ni faisait, jusqu'au jour ou je l'entendit de mon berceau proposer quelque choses a mon père.

-Écoute Stoik, tout à l'heure je suis allé voir Gothik et elle m'a écrit qu'il y avait encore une chance quelle soit… toujours vivantes.

-Dit pas de bêtises Geul, tu sait très bien que c'est impossible dit t'il entre deux sanglots et entre deux gorgé d'hydromel.

-Et bien elle a consulté les dieux et ils lui ont dit ça, donc je me disait que l'on pourrait essayer de la retrouver… ensemble.

-Tu as raison Geul, si il y a une chance dans se monde de la retrouver, ce n'est sûrement pas en restant les bras croisés, bon va préparer tes affaires nous partons dès demain.

-D'accord mon bon chef, et on va où pour commencer ?

-La porte des damnées

-Aaaah super, on va s'amuser dit t'il faussement amusé par le lieu

De mon berceau la conversation avait été très claire sûrement parce que les Vikings sont loin et très loin d'être très discret mais bon

-Stoik, tu aurais pas oublié quelque choses dans ton départ précipité ?

-Non je crois pas

-Ton fils peut-être ça m'étonnerais qu'il se débrouille tout seul dans son berceau, à moins que.

-Tu as raison, il faut que je lui trouve rapidement une nourrice

-Oui effectivement et en le donnant pas non plus a n'importe quelle barbare du coin

-Très drôle, mais qui voudrait bien, je vais quand même pas obliger une famille à le prendre quelque semaines.

-Tu peux toujours le laisser chez les Hoffersons après tout ils s'occupent bien de la crèche donc pourquoi pas.

-Oui les Hoffersons ce sera parfait, ce sont de gens de confiance et de bons amis. Ils seront parfaits en plus, il ne s'ennuiera pas chez eux étant donné qu'ils ont la petite Astrid.

-Mais je crois aussi que notre bon chef après avoir négligé ses responsabilités pendant autant de temps, ait encore oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-La signature du traité de paix entre notre tribut et la tribu des Bog cambrioleur.

-A oui je les avaient complètement oubliés. Et bien nous allons à la porte des Damnées et ensuite nous feront un rapide tour des environs, et après on rentre le plus rapidement possible

-En priant pour que les dieux soient avec nous.

-Il faut espérer, bon sûr ce, je vais aller voir les Hoffersons pour leur demander de garder Harold ensuite on prépare le bateau, et je préviens le conseils du village de mon départ.

La porte venait de se refermer, pourtant je restait là, impassible dans le hauts des escaliers. Personne ne m'avait demandé comment j'allais les jours après la disparition de ma mère. J'étais tout simplement triste et plein de regrets mais j'espérai que mon père réussirai à la retrouver car je le sentait au fond de moi, elle était toujours vivante.

Le lendemain, mon père allait embarquer avec Geulfort et quelques autres villageois. Sur le port, l'atmosphère était tendue, de la petite poussette en bois dans laquelle j'étais installé je pouvait voir les villageois préparer le départ de leur chef dans le recueillement, tous compatissaient. Un bref baisé sur le front de la part de mon père et le voilà partit sur les flots cléments de la mer du Nord à la recherche de sa femme, de ma mère.

Après son départ la mère Hofferson n'emmena chez elle ou était déjà regroupée « la bande » comme je les appelaient, ravie de me voir, et avec laquelle j'avais joué, comme à mon habitude, toute la journée, avec de rares, pauses mais avec une certaine amertume et une tristesse dans mon cœur. Les autres l'avait peut être même remarqué et allaient changer cela.


	4. Chapter 3: Une nouvelle arrivante

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle arrivante

-Bonjours mon petit Harold, comment ça va ce matin ?

Eh voilà c'est reparti pour un tour, c'est ce que je me dis tout les matins depuis que je suis chez les Hofferssons. Le jour était à peine levé, qu'on mon réveillait déjà. C'est tout simplement illégal. Surtout pour un bébé de mon âge. Après tout je n'ai que 5 mois. Et oui, pauvre de moi ,levé à l'aube tout les matins depuis que mon père est parti à la recherche de ma mère il y a déjà deux semaines. Tout les soirs avant de m'endormir je priait les dieux (en tout cas ceux dont l'existence m'avait été apprise par Geulfort) pour que mon père la retrouve mais pour l'instant rien ne s'était produit

-Bon je te dépose pour que tu puisse jouer avec Astrid. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder.

C'est aussi pendant ces deux semaines que j'ai eu l'occasion de jouer un nombre incalculable de fois avec Astrid qui avait apparemment pour objectif de trancher avec sa hachette l'intégralité des divers oursons et peluches qu'il y avait à cet étage. Ce qui était très marrant. Surtout que je l'aidait volontiers ,non pas à son massacre, mais plutôt au vol de biscuits depuis les étagères de la cuisine. Et on avait surtout compris l'un comme l'autre qu'à notre âge, nous étions invulnérables.

Mais le plus amusant était encore quand les autres nous rejoignaient et que l'on tentait de piquer tout et n'importe quoi. Des biscuits, à la hache du père Hoffersson qui était malheureusement trop lourde pour nous et surtout pour moi qui n'avait pas un poil de muscles sur tout le corps.

C'est à cause de cela que lorsque l'on faisait des petites opérations commandos avec Astrid ou Rustik en tête, mon nom était : « la Crevette ». Et j'étais bien pratique lorsque l'on piquaient des biscuits à la mère Hofferson juste sous son nez.

Enfin voilà, deux semaines partagées entre la disparition de ma mère, le départ de mon père et les folles aventures que je faisais avec la bande.

Pourtant ce matin, l'activité dans la maison n'était pas la même que d'habitude. En effet tout les adultes de la maison étaient partagés entre la peur et le bonheur pour je ne sais quoi.

Mais après quelque minutes, je compris enfin, surtout lorsque je vis que l'on m'emmenais vers le port. Mon père était enfin revenu, de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir son drakkar arriver avec lenteur vers le port.

On me fit descendre le long de la falaise sur l'une des immenses passerelles qui menait au port. Je vis les différents vikings des expéditions descendre uns à uns. Et c'est alors que je puis voir tout d'abord Geulfort, puis mon père, qui avait une mine exténuée et triste, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

En effet j'avais beau regarder dans tout les sens, je ne vis pas ma mère. Mais il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je couru donc du mieux que le pouvait vers mon père les bras tendu, et vint attraper sa jambe au niveau du genoux. En levant la tête je vis son visage d'éclairé, et il me prit dans ses bras.

-« Et bien dit donc, je part deux semaines et tu t'amuse à grandir autant. »

-« Alors petit gars ça à été les vacances chez Astrid ?» dit Geulfort

Un léger hochement de tête leurs fit comprendre que oui Mais après quelques secondes d'un silence bizarrement pesant, Geulfort réussit à s'esquiver avec un bref :

\- « C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille voir si ma forge est encore là »

Je le regardais partir avec attention jusqu'à ce que mon père se retourne vers moi et me dit :

\- « Bon, écoute moi Harold j'ai quelque chose à te dire »

La voix qu'il avait prise était blanche et son visage reflétait un embarra énorme et une tristesse sans nom

-« J'ai cherché partout, jusqu'aux limites du territoire viking et on a ratissé absolument toutes les terres de ce territoire, du plus petit rocher à la plus grande des îles mais malheureusement rien, aucune trace nulle part. Je sais pas si tu peux comprendre mais ... »

Je l'interrompu en un éclaire et pour la première fois de ma courte existence je prit la parole.

-« Papa , tu as fait ce que tu pouvait »

Ces simples mots firent se taire les deux Haddocks et alors qu'il était à présent seuls sur le port il se mirent tout deux à pleurer dans les bras de l'autre.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement, je me réveillait tôt le matin et je passait ma journée avec les autres qui étaient maintenant suffisamment grands pour pouvoir jouer dans le village sous la surveillance des parents bien sûr. Jusqu'au jour ou alors que l'après-midi commençait à peine et que nous étions agglutinés devant la forge à regarder Geulfort battre le fer. Des cris se firent entendre, tout d'abord faibles puis de plus en plus fort.

Geulfort s'arrêta soudain de battre le fer et nous dit :

-Ah je crois qu'on a de la visite, allez les enfants, suivez moi.

Sans attendre toute la petite bande je le suivit jusqu'au port ou un splendide drakkar était amarré.

Dès lors je pu entendre tout le monde y aller de son avis plus ou moins… intéressant.

-Les gars, les gars, vous avez vu le bateau c'est le bateau de la tribu des cambrioleurs;dit Varek tout excité. Suivi par un :

-Oui, Varek on a vu nous aussi on a des yeux; dit le reste de la bande en coeur

Malgré que Varek soit quelqu'un de très sympa et intéressant ,il n'empêche qui nous en parle depuis des semaines en nous racontant tout et n'importe quoi sur cet tribut et les rapport que l'on avec elle.

Et on n'en avait marre et pas qu'un peu.

Tout d'un coup je vis mon père près du bateau qui venait d'accoster, en train de me faire des grands signes pour que je le rejoigne.

Super encore une discussion ennuyante en perspective,car ces dernières semaines il passait son temps à me trimballer de réunions en réunions juste parce que je lui avait demandé un soir : « c'était comment les réunions de la journée ? ». Mais bon apparemment ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je devrait faire dans quelques années, apparemment.

Mais bon je laissai les autres en train de préparer sûrement un mauvais coup parce que vu le regard des jumeaux et de Rustik ça allait mal finir. Arrivé en bas, je vis mon père en train de discuter avec une femme titanesque presque plus grande et baraquée que mon père, avec des longs cheveux noirs.

Varek m'avait un peu raconté certaines choses sur ce clan, c'était le clan des Bouchers Bourrus gouverné par l'immense et redoutable Bertha l'insubmersible. Bon mon père l'appelait plutôt Bertha Grololo et je n'avait pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à que je la voie en fait. Mais bon, il m'avait surtout raconté que en plus d'avoir une femme chef de clan ce qui n'est pas très commun par ici. Que leurs clan n'était constitué que de femmes et était spécialisé dans l'espionnage, le vol et le petit meurtre discret par ci par là. Elles avaient pour principes de ne jamais se marer sauf pour conclure des alliances et de mener une vie absolument et totalement libertine. D'ailleurs ça avait forcé Rustik a demander : «Comment font-ils pour garder un nombre de personnes suffisant»

Ce que Varek lui avait répondu : « Là-bas les enfants naissent bien mais non pas de père ,juste des géniteurs, et pour les garçons qui naissent ils n'ont le droit de rester sur l'île que jusqu'à leurs 18 ans ensuite, adios.

C'est à ce moment là que mon père profita que je sois dans mes pensées suivit par un petit :

-A tiens te voilà toi; Dit-il avec enthousiasme,

-«Tiens donc c'est ton jeune fils Harold si je ne m'abuse» me dit elle.

Un faible «Bonjour» s'arracha de ma gorge après une petite seconde de latence.

-«Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de te manger» commença-t-elle a rigoler avec mon père.

-«Ouais d'accord, au fait tu voulais quelque choses de particulier Papa ?

-«Oui fils, je voulait que tu fasse faire le tour du village de la fille de notre aimable visiteur, elle s'appelle Kamikazi»

-Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà; Kamikazi vient ici ,dit notre hôte

Je me tournais vers le bateau et je la vis en train de sortir doucement de la cale du drakkar pour venir nous voir. Elle faisait environ la même taille que moi, elle avait les cheveux noirs de sa mère avec de grand yeux bleus était habillée de la façon la moins féminine du monde avec de larges bottes de fourrure noires, une veste marron, et une tunique bleu rudimentaire.

-«Bonjour » lui dit-je gentiment, ce qu'elle me répondit par un glacial:

-«Salut»

D'accord ça commence mal elle s'est réveillée du pied gauche ce matin, mais étant très joueur je lui répondit avec le même tons glacial,

-«D'accord, moi c'est Harold le fils de Stoik je vais te faire faire un tour du village si ça te dérange pas»

-«Je suis obligée ?» me demanda-t'elle.

-«Oui un peu» lui répondit-je

Après ce bref échange plein de gentillesse, nous commençâmes à remonter vers le village quand je vis Astrid. En plus d'avoir les cheveux au vents,elle nous observait avec le regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais vu dans notre direction, enfin plus précisément dans la direction de Kamikazi qui était juste derrière moi. Mais sans comprendre je détourna le regard et continua mon ascension vers le village.

 **Peut être un futur crêpage de chinions qui c'est :) mais sa vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode.**


	5. Chapter 4:deux pour le prix d'un

**Merci à l'ensemble des personnes qui poste des reviews, me donnent des idées et permettent à cette histoire d'aller de l'avant.**

Chapitre 4 : deux pour le prix d'un

Je viens à peine de remonter du port que j'assiste déjà à une bataille de regard entre Kamikazi et Astrid, et je n'y comprend vraiment rien. Astrid avait le regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais vu et Kamikazi lui répondait avec le même regard. Pendant cette joute de regard, les jumeaux aidés de Rustik commençaient à parier sur un futur crêpage de chinions en règles. Mais bon je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me lança:

-Booonn je sais pas pour vous mais on a une visite guidée à faire.

Sans même me décrocher un regard Astrid me répondit après de longues minutes d'attente, pendant lesquelles elles continuaient leurs numéros.

-Tu as raison Harold, il est de notre devoir de faire visiter le village à notre très aimable invitée de marque» dit elle avec un soupçons d'ironie.

-Bien… allons y.

Nous fîmes donc la visite du village avec les lieux les plus importants du village : Grande salle , armurerie, arène, les fermes etc. Mais pendant absolument toute la visite, Astrid et Kamikazi passaient leur temps à se dévisager, c'était incompréhensif, surtout que Kamikazi s'était révélée être une personne très sympathique au cours de la visite, et me posait un nombre incalculable de question sur le village, ses habitudes etc. Heureusement pour moi Varek était à mes cotés pour m'aider pendant que j'empêchais Astrid de tuer Kamikazi et inversement et d'arrêter Rustik qui draguait un peu trop Kamikazi au point où elle dû commencer à lui faire des menaces. On avait même pas 2 ans pour la plus part et il commençait déjà. Après avoir raccompagné Kamikazi à la maison des invités je pût enfin rentrer chez moi où je vis mon père avec deux énormes blocs de glace sur les tempes. Mais vu mon propre mal de crâne je me dépêcha de l'imiter.

-Dure journée fils ?

-M'en parle pas, j'ai du empêcher un crêpage de chinions entre Kamikazi et Astrid toutes la journée et c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais il me semble que toi aussi tu as eu le droit à une journée chargée.

-Ouais ça tu peux le dire fils, j'ai passé ma journée avec la mère de Kamikazi pour conclure d'une part le traité de paix entre nos deux tribues mais aussi renouveler les accord commerciaux surtout qu'elle est dure en affaire

-Je comprend parfaitement cela. Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais me coucher je suis exténué par cette journée

-Ouais vas-y et n'oublie pas que demain tu devra occuper Kamikazi toute la journée alors dors bien

-Ouais super ça va être amusant d'empêcher un incident diplomatique toute la journée

Je croit que mes parole n'ont jamais été aussi véridique, je m'étais réveillé dès le lever du soleil pour avoir assez de te temps pour réfléchir à des activités inintéressantes. Mais alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuné, on vint frapper à la porte, je me dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et je fus attrapé par les épaules par Rustik qui essayait en vain de dire quelque chose.

-Har...old, il...y...a ….un ...pro...blème

-Calme toi Rustik, c'est quoi le problème

-C'est Astrid et Kamikazi, elles se sont disputées tôt ce matin et sont parties dans la forêt pour régler ça à coup de hache.

-QUOI ! Mais pourquoi ?!

-J'en sais rien, enfin Kogne à dit que c'était à cause d'un garçon, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle a entendu mais c'est tout.

-Bon, elles sont où ?

-Près de la falaise de Thor

-Bon on y va

Après les paroles énigmatique de Rustik nous partîmes de la maison et nous nous dirigâmes vers la falaise. Mais sur le chemin :

-Harold, j'ai réfléchi et je crois savoir pourquoi elles se battent.

-A bon ? et c'est pour qu'elle raison à ton avis

-Bah c'est facile, elles se battent pour moi c'est évident. Astrid fait tout pour me garder pour elle parce que j'essaye d'avoir Kamikazi.

-Non mais tu t'entend Rustik, tu connais Kamikazi à peine de puis hier.

-Et alors ?

-Bah tu ne peux tout simplement pas l'avoir déjà …

-Laisse tomber tu n'y connaît rien au femmes mon père m'a tout apprit.

-Ouais si tu le dis, tu devrait essayer de les arrêter avec ton incroyable pouvoir de séduction.

-Pas bête, je vais essayer.

Nous étions arrivés près de la falaise, et nous pouvions déjà apercevoir le combat qui n'avait débuté que depuis quelques minutes apparemment car elles ne faisaient encore que se toiser du regard avec leurs armes prêtes au combat.

Je voulus dire quelque chose mais Rustik fut plus rapide.

-Les filles, les filles pas la peine de vous battre pour moi. Je sais que je suis un incroyable beau gosse mais tout de même de tout façon on peux…

Il n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase qu'Astrid vint lui donner un énorme coup dans le casque avec le plat de sa hache, qui l'envoya directement au pays des rêves.

Pendant ce temps les jumeaux commençaient à parier sur l'issue du combat et Varek quand à lui appréhendait la suite des événements.

Quand à moi je me lançait en plein milieu du cercle que formaient les deux combattantes.

-Bon on va se calmer les filles j'espère quand même que vous rendez compte que l'on frise le n'importe quoi avec ce combat.

-Harold pousse toi, il faut que je donne une bonne correction à cette pouffiasse me répondit Astrid.

-Quand à moi je doit lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Me répondit Kamikazi.

-Enfin les filles ça n'a aucun sens, déjà hier vous vous jetiez des regards de mort avant même que vous vous rencontriez. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Il y a pas de problème, me répondit froidement Astrid.

-Bon alors c'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas l'attention de vous laisser vous entre tuer. N'oubliez pas qu'au moindre problème, il y a incident diplomatique.

-Mouais tu as raison mieux vaut éviter quoi que ce soit .

elles rangèrent leurs armes mais continuaient à se dévisager du regard Mais Kamikazi vint arrêter ce petit jeux

-Bon moi je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuné qui a été troublé.

-ça tombe bien moi aussi

Elles partirent toutes deux par des chemins différents tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Ce qui me permit de me diriger vers Varek qui avait l'air aussi soulagé que moi d'avoir évité le combat

-Varek, je… on n'ai pas passé loin d'une catastrophe

-Tu l'as dit

-C'est quand même à n'y rien comprendre, tout ça pour une raison que personne ne connaît. On n'aurait dit que Thor les avait obligées à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

-Moi je pense plutôt que c'était Freya.

-Ouais peut être… Attend, attend pourquoi Freya ça n'as aucun sens.

-Et bien, ça ressemblait plus à une bataille pour un garçon qu'autre chose.

-Non mais tu t'entend, mais pour qui donc alors ?

-Alors ça je n'en sais rien, tu pourrais leurs demander ?

-Pour me prendre une hache dans la tête comme Rustik non merci

-Ouais tu as raison mieux vaut attendre que l'orage se calme

Nous fûmes arrêtés par Rustik qui revenait à lui avec beaucoup de difficulté. Après l'avoir réveillé du mieux que l'on pouvait avec un sceau d'eau glacée, je repartis vers chez moi pour donner un compte rendu des événements à mon père.

Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris que cette histoire ne se soit terminée sans aucune blessures.

La journée se passa tranquillement mais Astrid et Kamikazi restaient introuvables. Le lendemain matin lors du départ des Cambrioleurs, tout le monde était la même Astrid mais cette fois elle avait un regard complètement neutre comme celui de Kamikazi

Ah les filles le plus grand mystère de l'humanité c'est à n'y rien comprendre

 **Un épisode plus court que d'habitude mais je n'avais pas trop le temps cette semaine désolé. Si vous voulez apporter des sujets éventuels et des idées ne vous gênez pas et laissez une review.**


	6. Chapter 5:Les dangers sont monnaie coura

**Désolé pour le retard qui ne dépendait pas de ma volonté, je remercie tout ceux qui on laissé des reviews. Dans ce chapitre ça va être moins rose pour Harold je vous préviens et c'est aussi les premiers HICCSTRID, oui ils sont que 5 ans et j'en ai rien a fou… Bon,on va aussi pas mal avancer dans le temps dans les prochains épisodes pour aller vers des moments très intéressants. Mais je ne vais pas vous spoil. Et dernière information, étant donné que nous arrivons à la période de Noël, j'aurai une proposition à vous faire sur ce thème sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5 :

Les dangers sont monnaie courantes

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis la visite des cambrioleurs sur l'île, j'avais fêté quelques anniversaires déjà avec Geulfort et Gotik sans même un seul mot de mon père. Ces dernières années étaient devenues bien sombres et ça, sans aucune explications. Mon père ne me parlait presque plus et était toujours renfrogné, triste à chaque fois que je lui parlais. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Heureusement, j'avais encore la bande, mais même eux se montraient plus distants avec moi.

Bon c'est vrai, j'ai presque détruit la forge en voulant inventer un petit mélange chimique qui avait presque tout brûlé. J'avais trouvé la recette dans un livre, dans la bibliothèque du village, et on appelait ça de la termite. En même temps il y avait marqué nul part sur la page: « Attention ce produit peut absolument tout transpercer, dont le métal. » Ça m'avait valut une belle punition et j'ai été cloîtré chez moi pendant trois jours. Mais ça ,encore, se n'était rien. Tout le village devenait chaque jour de plus en plus froid avec moi. C'était impossible à comprendre. Bon, certes, je ne ressemblait pas à la caricature d'un viking pure souche, et j'étais un peu maladroit ( _euphémisme)_ mais tout de même, je n'ai que cinq ans.

Même pendant les attaques de dragons pendant que les autres pouvaient à la limite s'aventurer sur le bas de leurs portes, je ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Je me dis que c'est juste une question de semaines, et tout sera comme avant.

Bon, on va dire que je me suis un peu trompé sur le changement d'attitude du village et pas qu'un peu. Les mois étaient passés et pourtant rien ne s'était arrangé, et c'est le cas de le dire.

A la moindre petite bêtise futile que l'on pouvait faire à deux et demi, je me faisais traîner devant tout le village pour me faire gronder par mon père qui me lançait tout les sermons du mondes. Même mes amis de toujours me laissaient peu à peu tomber, seul Varek se montrait compatissant à ma situation désespérée. Et cela dura des mois et des mois, pourtant j'essayais de comprendre le pourquoi du comment pour mettre fin à cette histoire. Heureusement Geulfort était une mine d'informations et m'aidait toujours peu importe ce qui se passait.

-Enfin Geul, c'est incompréhensif, il y a quelques mois j'étais acclamé et heureux de me voir et aujourd'hui je me fait traîner dans la boue par tout le monde, y compris mon propre père, à la moindre babiole que je fais.

-Mouais, tu sais quand même que tes babioles ne se limites qu' à détruire la forge, faire un trou vers la grande salle pour faire entrer de l'air, attirer une douzaines de cauchemar monstrueux dans l'arène avec du poisson, Se faire courser sur la moitié de l'île par des sangliers juste parce que tu voulais les étudier, et aussi…

-Bon ça va Geulfort, je crois que j'ai compris, mais mon père pourrait au moins passer un peu de temps avec moi, au lieu de m'éviter comme la peste. Je suis son fils après tout. Non ? Et il y a aussi les autres avec Rustik, Astrid, etc qui m'évitent et se moquent de moi à la première occasion, même Varek commence à me tourner le dos. Je ne comprend pas.

-Harold, Harold écoute si ce n'était que toi ça irai, mais en fait, c'est juste que tu es comme qui dirait… différent du fils de chef qu'attendait tout le village.

-Mais enfin Geulfort, je n'ai que cinq ans et demi c'est normal que je ne fasse pas tout ce que fait un viking. Et en plus je n'ai pas les capacités pour faire ça.

-C'est pas tes capacités le problèmes c'est ce qu'il y a dedans dont ils ont horreur.

-Merci Geul, ça me remonte bien le moral

-Attend Harold, c'est juste que tu réfléchis plus que la normale, tu étudie beaucoup de choses et tu as comme qui dirait un certain talent pour tout ce qui est nouveaux. Tu cherche à changer Beurk avec tes idées et ta façon de voir le monde et les villageois ne sont pas tellement… prêts pour ça, donc il préfèrent te voir comme une catastrophe sur patte.

Mais j'étais déjà partis vers ma maison avant même qu'il ait fini, profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné ,pour aller réfléchir un bon coup dans ma chambre. Les heures passèrent et je continuais à réfléchir sur un moyen de renverser la situation en ma faveur mais une idée me vint enfin.

Et si je réalisais une action d'éclat, ils seraient obligés de me considérer comme un des leurs et ils oublieraient vite fait mes défauts

.-

Le temps passa et rien ne changeait, enfin si, en plus de la quasi totalité des adultes de beurk qui me rejetaient, les autres de mon âge s'y mirent à leur manière. C'était une escalade de violence à la fois verbale, mais aussi physique et chaque jour, cela devenait très dur. Surtout que c'est mon père qui était derrière tout ça, c'est lui qui avait demandé aux autres de m'endurcir.

Mais bon ce matin là, je sortis tout de même de la maison pour aller me dégourdir les pattes sachant les risques qu'ils y avait dehors. Mais bon ça faisait deux jours que l'on m'avait enfermé dans ma chambre pour avoir fait tombé un marteau sur les pieds d'un passant.

Mais bon, je me dirigeais vers le centre du village, pour aller ensuite au port. Je remontais ensuite, et me dirigeais vers la falaise d'Odin . Je faisais en sorte d'éviter les lieux les plus fréquentés pour m'y diriger.

Arrivé à la falaise je m'assis sur le port à deux bon mètre du vide et sortis mon carnet à dessin. C'était un petit livre que m'avait offert Gothik à mon dernier anniversaire. Après m'être confortablement installé sur un rocher, je commençais doucement à dessiner tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Des machines, des pièges complexes, et armes perfectionnées, et bien sûr les paysages environnants. Je profitais de ce calme en entendant les oiseaux chanter leurs douces musiques, et les vagues qui s'écrasaient avec douceur en bas de la falaise. C'était très reposant, pourtant une ombre fine et solitaire arriva dans mon dos. Et croyant que je ne voyait rien regardait par dessus mon épaule mes différents croquis. Cela dura pendant de longues minutes, je ne savais pas du tout qui était-ce, et je fus très surpris de voir qui donc lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe à coté de moi.

Astrid, c'était la seule personne au village (excepté Geulfort et Gothik) qui ne me faisait pas vivre un enfer permanent, elle restait toujours neutre et ne disait jamais rien pour m'enfoncer, mais restait toujours avec les autres. Le silence entre nous deux perdura pendant de nombreuse minute mais elle vint le casser.

-Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien.

-Ah… Oui, c'est quelque chose qui me vient naturellement ces temps-ci.

-Harold, je voulait te dire que je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi, ce n'est pas toi qui vient me faire du mal. L'une des rare d'ailleurs.

-Écoute, je ne te défendais pas parce que… J'avais peur que mes parents soient déçus de cette attitude et qu'ils m'abandonnent comme ton père t'abandonne aujourd'hui. J'aimerai beaucoup changer ça, mais… je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Ne change rien Astrid, ce n'est pas utile de te sacrifier pour moi

-Mais enfin Harold, il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour t'aider. Tu ne tiendras pas indéfiniment

-Mais ça me dérangerai encore plus si c'est toi qui prends pour moi. Tu es respectée, et aimée au village. Ne change pas ça. Je…je préfère encore souffrir que de te faire endurer ça. Reste celle que tu es et ne change rien, c'est tout se que je te demande.

-Bon d'accord, mais sache une chose, si par l'avenir je dis des choses méchantes sur toi sache que… ce n'est pas vrai et que je fait ça juste pour garder mon rôle. ça te va ?

-Ok, ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Allez rentrons le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.

Nous finîmes par rentrer au village, tandis que je marchais devant avec Astrid qui se posta une vingtaine de mètres derrière moi. Mais à un croisement, dans les petites ruelles du village. On m'attrapa les jambes et avant même que je sois à terre, je fus assommé. Seul un cri vint m'accompagner lorsque je partait vers le pays des rêves.

-Outch

C'est le seul mot que je réussi à marmonner lorsque je sortis enfin des vapes. Une rapide analyse me permis de me situer. J'étais sur la plage,seul et je pouvais voir que la lune était haute et les étoiles brillaient de tout leurs feu. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Mais des douleurs sur l'ensemble de mon corps vinrent arrêter ce moment de plénitude. Mon corps me fait incroyablement mal, après quelques vérifications j'ai une ou deux cote cassées, des bleus sur l'ensemble du corps et des coupures légère par endroit, et ma tête me fait affreusement mal, comme si on m'avait envoyé une enclume dans la tête. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais complètement à la merci de n'importe quel animal sauvage. Les minutes passèrent et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever, mais sans grands résultats. Mes jambes étaient trop faibles, je réussit toutefois à me traîner jusqu'à un tas de bois mort qui était sur le bord de la plage. Je me posa là sans un mot, à l'aide du haut de ma tunique je me fis des pansements rudimentaires et une canne pour me tenir.

Après de nombreux essais pour me lever, je réussis à prendre doucement la route du village

Les heures passèrent et le soleil commençait déjà à se lever sur l'île. J'espérai que quelqu'un ait remarqué ma disparition, et qu'il soit venu à ma rescousse, mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus mes espoirs disparaissaient.

Mais alors que le soleil indiquait déjà le début d'après-midi, j'étais mort d'épuisement, la soif me tiraillait et je commençait à avoir une insolation, quand tout d'un coup une hombre mouvante apparut à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant moi. J'ai d'abord cru à un dragon ou en tout cas à une bête sauvage mais ce n'en était rien. C'était Geulfort avec à ses cotés Astrid, et sur son dos Gothik. Lorsqu'il me virent, je tomba à genoux en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire pendant qu'ils courraient à en perdre haleine vers moi.

-HAROLD, fut le seuls mot que j'entendis avant de retomber entre les mains de l'inconscience

Il se passa un long moment avant que je puisse ouvrir les yeux, j'étais dans une hutte, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique mais celle-ci était bien petite et avait beaucoup de petites étagères avec un nombre incalculable de pots.

Mes blessures me faisaient encore mal, mais je vis qu'elles avaient été pensées avec soin, et une pâte rouge recouvrait les endroits avec des bleus.

Il se passa un long moment avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement mais lorsque que je tenta de sortir du lit, un petit coup de bâton sur ma tête m'arrêta sur le champ. En effet Gothik venait de faire irruption dans la pièce avec Geulfort et Astrid.

-Ah tu es enfin réveillé, m'envoya Geulfort

-Tu nous as fait peur, dit Astrid

-Mais où est mon père, il est avec vous ?

-Non Harold, dit Geulfort . En fait il ne sait même pas aperçu de ta disparition.

-QUOI ?!

-Oui, mais nous oui c'est le plus important je crois

Un bruit d'écriture sur le sol vint arrêter la conversation

-Ah c'est Gothik qui te demande, comment as tu attrapé tout ces escargots ?

Un rapide coup de la tête vint changer sa phrase

-Mais enfin vieille chouette… Ah c'est comment tu attrapé toutes ces blessures ?

Tu sais que tu n'écrit plus aussi bien qu'avant vieille femme.

-Et bien, je rentrais vers ma maison, quand dans une ruelle, on m'a assommé par derrière. Ensuite, et bien c'est le noir total, jusqu'au moment ou je me suis réveillé sur la plage à l'autre bout de l'île sans personnes autour de moi et couvert de toutes ces blessures. Ensuite je me suis débrouillé pour tenter de rejoindre le village malgré mes blessures mais heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, je n'aurais pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Bien, je vais mener ma petite enquête et on trouvera bien qui à fait ça, bon on te laisse te reposer à plus tard.

Les jours passèrent et je me remis peu à peu de mes blessures mais les coupables avaient disparus. Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, mon père n'avait même pas remarqué que j'avais disparu et me laissa monter comme si de rien n'était.

Les semaines passèrent et tout se déroulait comme d'habitude, les jumeaux et surtout Rustik s'étaient un peu calmés, mais continuaient tout de même leurs mauvais tours. Ils semblaient déçus de quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi. La vie était un peu moins dure, mais je voulais absolument prouver à mon père que je suis un viking, en tuant un dragon. Enfin, je vais me calmer un peu, je n'ai même pas trois ans, je suis certes un peu avancé pour mon âge, mais quand même.

Aujourd'hui, en tout cas, il fait beau, et la vie suis son cours. Mais Geulfort n'est pas de cet avis, et pour lui c'est le calme qui précède la tempête.

Le soir venait de tomber, quand en effet un raid de dragons vint attaquer le village. Mon père et moi étions en train de manger et avant même de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il était sorti en trombe en me lançant.

-Harold tu as intérêt de rester à l'abri, j'ai un petit ménage à faire. Je reviens vite normalement.

-D'accord je reste ici…. Possiblement . il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase heureusement.

Après quelques minutes à attendre, je sortie furtivement de la maison par la porte de derrière et je me glissa non sans mal au cœur de la bataille. Quand tout d'un coup je vis au loin Astrid, qui, elle aussi n'avait pas suivi les ordres apparemment. Mais alors que moi, j'étais en sécurité, (tout relative car c'était un panneau en bois) elle, était complètement à découvert.

D'un coup je vis qu'un Gronk l'avait repérée, et fonçait sans quelle puisse le voir vers elle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je pris une petite dague et fonça vers le Gronk.

Je lança la dague sur le dragon mais le manqua.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fonçai vers Astrid, et réussis à la pousser au dernier moment, en dehors de la trajectoire du Gronk.

Nous étions tout les deux à terre pendant une seconde puis la suivante, nous étions accrochés au crochet de Geulfort qui avait vu toute la scène.

-Les enfants c'est pas ici la cour de récréation, alors si vous ne voulez pas vous faire dévorer rester pas là.

Il nous déposa à l'intérieur de la forge, en nous disant de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Astrid était encore sous le choc et moi aussi.

-Harold t'est complètement taré de m'avoir aidé encore un peu et c'est toi qui te faisait emporter.

-Tu crois franchement que j'allais te laisser seule contre cette chose sans rien faire ?!

J'ai dit sa avec un aplomb que je ne me connais pas.

Sans que je puisse la voir elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue suivit d'un « Merci » et partit comme une flèche vers chez elle.

Je réussit à rentrer chez moi sans dommage et alla me coucher avec le cœur léger et un énorme sourire sur mes lèvres

 **Je vous propose un OC sur le premier Snogeldog d'Harold avec toute la bande, si vous voulez donner vos idées dans les reviews je ferai moi même le tri et sur ce à la prochaine les amis !**


	7. Chapitre 6:Une petite expédition

Chapitre 6 : Une petite expédition

Le matin vient de se lever et quelques rares personnes commencent leurs activités dans le village, la reconstruction des maisons après la dernière attaque débutent et moi je m'ennuie énormément. Bon c'est vrai que je pourrais aller aider le village à reconstruire les maisons mais là, j'ai pas envie. A quoi bon sortir de chez soi si c'est pour se faire insulter et mépriser sans interruptions. Alors pour le moment, je reste là dans mon lit à ne rien faire. Ça me change les idées.

En plus je suis toujours aussi perturbé par le doux baisé que j'ai reçu d'Astrid hier soir, en plus ça me laisse le temps de dessiner sans que personne ne puisse me déranger.

-BOM, BOM Harold, il faut que je te parle.

Non mais c'est pas vrai j'ai vraiment la poisse

-J'arrive papa

Je descendis les escaliers tranquillement, faisant semblant d'être à peine réveiller quand je vis qu'il y avait Geulfort dans le salon. Ça, c'est pas bon, surtout que mon père me regardait avec son fameux regard sombre.

-J'ai apprit par Geulfort que tu t'es invité sans autorisation sur le champ de bataille hier soir et que tu as par le même coup failli te faire tuer.

-Non, je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par là.

-Harold

-Mais si c'est vrai j'étais là avec mes jouets et …

-HAROLD

-Bon d'accord t'a gagné j'étais bien dehors hier soir. En même temps je m'ennuyait ici.

-Bien, normalement étant donné que je suis ton père je devrais te donner une lourde punition mais ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois si.

-QUOI, excuse moi mes oreilles sont un peu bouchées, tu viens de dire quoi ?

-Harold tu as très bien entendu. J'ai décider de ne pas te punir car Geulfort m'a aussi raconté que tu t'étais mis en danger pour sauver la petite Astrid. Tu me le confirme ?

-Euh… Oui bien sûr

-Dans ce cas l'affaire est close mais tu comprend que je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser ici tous seul lors du prochain raid. C'est pourquoi j'ai décider que tu serai le nouvel apprenti de Geulfort comme ça tu n'auras plus l'excuse de l'ennuie et tu pourras aider le village lors des réparations.

-Harold sache que j'étais contre cette idée vue ton âge mais ton père à insisté, dit Geulfort

Estomaqué totalement c'était le cas de le dire mon père se débarrassait de moi comme on se débarrasse de nuisibles.

-Tu commenceras ton apprentissage aujourd'hui même, bien je vous laisse j'ai du travail finit-il de dire en sortant de la maison.

Geulfort prit une chaise et s'y assit.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Harold, j'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas mais ton père est plus têtu qu'un cochon sauvage, enfin tu le connaît. Mais dit toi que ça pourrait être pire.

-Excuse moi mais je vois difficilement comment ça pourrais être pire, mon propre père vient de se débarrasser tout simplement de moi.

-Oui c'est vrai mais dit toi que tu aurais pu être laissé entre d'autres mains et en plus tu as toujours apprécié le travaille à la forge.

-Ouais c'est vrai

-Bah tu vois il y a pas que du noir, aller, met ta veste, on a du travail.

Après avoir pris rapidement quelques affaire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forge, et moi, en traînant des pieds.

Arrivé à la forge, Geulfort me sortit tous les instruments de la forge en me montrant le fonctionnement de chacun. C'est très intéressant jusqu'au moment où Geulfort fût obligé d'arrêter le cours à cause du nombre de commandes qui arrivait.

Je partis de la forge rapidement, et me dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle, je me remplis mon assiette à la cuisine et je m'installa à une table assez cachée pour être tranquille.

A vrai dire je n'avais pas tellement faim, je m'étais plus concentré sur les paroles que m'avais dit mon père qu'autre chose.

Comment est-ce possible que mon propre père me rejette comme un moins que rien. On est peut être de la même famille mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi proche que moi qu'un dragon l'est d'un mouton.

C'est comme pour les autres, Rustik est mon cousin et pourtant, c'est lui qui passe le plus clair de son temps à me rabaisser et à m'humilier. Sans oublier les jumeaux qui prennent un malin plaisir à rejeter leurs propres bêtises sur moi. En fait, dans le groupe seuls Astrid et Varek sont neutres, et ne font rien, que se soit pour me faire du mal que pour m'aider.

Mes pensés furent interrompues par la bande qui était arrivée dans mon dos.

-Tiens ça ne serait pas mon faiblard de cousin dit Rustik dégoutté par ma présence

-Ouais t'a saison Rustik et si on le frappait répondit Krane

-Ouais bonne idée dit Gogne

-Laissez le manger tranquillement les têtes de moutons, c'est pas très poli de frapper quelqu'un pendant son repas dit Astrid.

Et bah dit donc, on peut dire que je ne suis pas passé loin, heureusement qu'Astrid est intervenue. D'ailleurs je lui glisse un petit sourire compatissant qu'elle me rendit tout de suite.

Mais pendant que le groupe commençais à s'installer, je me leva rapidement surprenant tout le monde et d'un pas rapide je sortis de la grande salle pour aller me cacher derrière les statues. Pendant ma course j'avais entendu Rustik se lever et courir dans ma direction. Heureusement j'étais désormais caché par la structure en pierre et un petit trou à la hauteur de mon œil me permettait de voir de l'autre coté. Je venais à peine de me cacher que je vit arriver Rustik par le petit interstice.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ou il est partit ce bon à rien, bon tant pis pour lui après le repas on le retrouve et on lui fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il repartit finalement vers l'intérieur de la grande salle, j'en profitais pour sortir furtivement de ma cachette, et je partis rapidement vers la forêt. Je ne faisait même pas attention à là où je me dirigeait pour m'assurer que personne ne me suivait.

A bout de souffle je m'arrêta dans une clairière, loin du village et je m'essaya sur un tronc d'arbre.

Bon il ne reste plus qu'a espérer que personne ne m'ai vu et tout ira bien, c'est quand même fou qu'un membre d'une communauté puisse être chassé par des membres de son propre peuple j'ai vraiment une chance inouïe, ouais super. Franchement avec tout ce qui me tombe sur la tête, il n'y a rien de pire. Si je disparaissait personne ne remarquerai ma disparition, mon père remarquerai ma disparition seulement une semaine après. Seul Geulfort ou Gothik remarquerai, tiens sa me donne une idée, et si je mettais dans la foret en attendant que l'on me retrouve ça pourrait être une bonne idée en plus je pourrais voir si ma théorie tient le coup.

Mais un bruit sourd vint me sortir de mes pensé, je bondis comme un animal chassé et je me cacha derrière un rocher à coté de moi.

Je respire lentement pour que personne ne me remarque, je m'attend a tout et n'importe quoi sauf peu être à sa .

Un cauchemar monstrueux venait de sortir des bois et reniflait l'air en quête d'une proie, quand tout d'un coup son regard se dirigea vers mon abri.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je suis mort de trouille. Les secondes paraissent des heures et le dragons reste la sans bouger avec son regard froid posé sur mon abri.

Quand tout d'un coup, il prit son envol et au loin vers une destination inconnue, quand a moi je reprenait mon souffle doucement, j'étais pas passé loin de devenir un repas malgré que je ne sois pas bien gros.

Note à moi même, toujours sortir armé ou au moins avoir quelques choses pour se défendre.

Bien je pense bizarrement que c'est une mauvaise idée de dormir dans la foret même si au premier abord ça à l'air sympa.

Je suis resté derrière ce rocher un bon moment avant d'avoir le courage de sortir. Après avoir inspecté les environs, je continua ma ballade tout en priant les dieux que je ne retombe pas sur un dragon. Heureusement pour moi aucune créature ne vint arrêter cette ballade, je vis de nombreux endroits de l'île qui m'étaient inconnus : les falaises du désespoirs, le lac au milles haches, la montagne d'Odin, et enfin le Gouffre des corbeaux. De tous les lieux que j'avais visités, c'était le plus beau, mais aussi le plus étrange. Un trou énorme dans le sol avec, en son centre un petit lac et autour de celui-ci des rivages sablonneux avec un peu d'herbe, et les bord sont recouverts de racine venant des arbres sur les rebords du gouffre. Un lieu très mystérieux, loin du village, personne ne venait ici en temps normal. C'était bizarre que ce lieu m'intrigue autant mais je m'en formalisa pas et doucement je repris le chemin du village en espérant que personne n'ai remarqué mon absence même si je savais pertinemment qu'un petit groupe de personne l'avait malheureusement remarquée.

Mais je me promis de trouver une solution peu importe ce que ça implique, soit ça arrêtais soit je quitterai le village.

 **J'espère que cette épisode vous à plu et à la semaine prochaine**


	8. Chapter 7:La chance et moi

**Un épisode avec beaucoup plus de drama que d'habitude et surtout légèrement en retard je m'en excuse mais bon je n'allais pas vous laisser arriver aux fêtes sans un épisode, j'ai eu des petits problèmes d'inspirations mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va mieux. Je remercie l'ensemble des personnes qui postes des reviews: mc arno,Méline Whitman, Merlin's Vision,** **Skujedi14 les mecs vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Pour les autres n'hésiter surtout à mettre un petit commentaire sa fait toujours plaisir.**

Chapitre 7 : La chance et moi

Je venais de rentrer à la maison, la nuit venait de se coucher. De mon point de vue, je pouvais observer les villageois se diriger doucement vers la Grande salle pour le dîner. Au loin, je vis mon père et Geulfort discuter, quand je vis Geulfort me regarder avec un regard plein d'inquiétude mais à la fois soulagé de me voir.

Quand à mon père, fidèle à lui même, il ne vis pas ce jeux de regard n'ayant sans doute pas vu ma disparition, ce qui a le don de me scandaliser. Mais bon, l'habitude fit son œuvre et je partis manger.

La salle étais bruyante et une légère cohue étais visible devant la cuisine, mais rien d'inhabituel. Je pris donc calmement mon repas et je m'assis dans le fond de la salle pour ne pas être dérangé par qui que se soit.

A vrai dire je ne mangeais pas tellement, et j'étais plus plongé dans mes interrogations qu'autre choses. Jusqu'au moment où Geulfort vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

-Tiens ! Salut Geul, que viens-tu faire là ? Je croyait que tu mangeais avec mon père. Avais-je dis avec plus de dédains que je l'aurais voulu.

-Je me suis inquiété bougre d'Âne, Où était-tu partis ?

-Oh rien je suis allé me balader en forêt comme d'habitude.

-HAROLD

-Quoi, j'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est pas un crime de se balader dans une forêt ? Non ?

-C'est pas le fait d'aller te balader qui pose un problème. C'est la saison dans laquelle on est le problème.

-Ah… oui effectivement, je suppose que mon père va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour ça.

-Eh bien non, tu as de la chance tu n'as le droit à rien.

-QUOI ?! Non mais attend Geul tu te fous de moi c'est juste impossible. L'Homme qui passe son temps à me séquestrer chez moi pour ma « sécurité » ne va rien dire pour une mes sorties dangereuses, et potentiellement mortelle. Il a un problème dans ton histoire à moins que tu ait oublié de me dire quelque chose.

Un long silence entre nous deux s'en suivit et Geulfort faisait en sorte d'éviter mon regard pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'au moment où il me lança :

-En fait, il ne s'est pas aperçut une seul fois que tu avais disparu et d'ailleurs personne à part moi ne l'à remarquer.

Je m'en doutais, même si je disparaissait définitivement personne ne n'apercevrais de rien. C'était dur, très dur de savoir ça, même si je le savais, se le faire confirmer par une personne autre que ma conscience était indescriptible.

-Donc si je disparaissait… définitivement ,personnes ne s'en apercevrai ou en tout cas mettrai beaucoup de temps à s'en rendre compte, c'est toujours intéressant de le savoir, ça peut servir.

-Harold tu n'envisage tout de même pas de…

-...Partir, si

-Enfin Harold, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. Malgré qu'il y ait des personnes qui te haïsse pour ce que tu es. Ils y en a beaucoup qui pense le contraire et…

-Geul, dis moi lesquelles je ne vois pas très bien de qui tu veux parler. Soit un minimum réaliste, à part toi et notre chère guérisseuse, qui s'intéresse à moi, ou ne me martyrise pas tous le temps. Regarde le village, mon père ne me voit que comme un boulet qui ne deviendra jamais chef et qui est une honte pour tout le village Mon propre cousin et ses amis, qui je te le rappelle, ont mon âge, passent leurs temps à me faire du mal, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, d'ailleurs je pense qu'ils ne sont pas étrangers à ma petite aventure de la dernière fois. L'intégralité des villageois me vois comme un moins que rien, une bouche à nourrir à la limite. Et enfin même la tribu de Parenvrille qui me connaissent à peine, me voient ainsi, tu n'as qu'a voir ce que m'as fait le fils du chef la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus. Tabassage en règle, insultes à tous va, et enfin, il a essayé de me noyer, alors que je te rappelle qu'il ne me connaissait même pas quelques heures avant.

Je repris mon souffle un instant, avant de continuer mon monologue devant un Geulfort médusé.

-Donc oui Geul, si un jour on pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin je n'hésiterai pas, je sauterai dans une barque et je partirai le plus loin possible. Alors je me ferai peut-être avaler tout cru par un dragon ou je mourrais noyé, mais au moins plus personnes ne me fera plus de mal. Et si j'arrive à survivre, je serai enfin heureux d'être moi même. Sur ce, à demain.

Je me leva rapidement et je partit en direction de la sortie laissant Geulfort choqué et pas qu'un peu. Mais arrivé devant la sortie, je me retourna pour voir certes Geulfort me dévisager mais aussi Astrid et la bande qui étaient assis derrière moi et avait par conséquent tout entendu. Malgré cela et leurs regards lourd posés sur moi, je sortis de la salle rapidement et je partis me coucher sachant déjà les futurs conversations que j'aurait avec les autres.

.-

Pourtant le lendemain rien, absolument rien de différent à d'habitude, même Geulfort n'a fait aucun commentaire pendant ma séance d'apprentissage à l'art de la forge, et la bande restait incroyablement tranquille avec moi. Pourtant je sentais au fond de moi que cela n'allait pas durer.

Et pourtant le soir rien ne s'était passé et la journée s'était déroulée à merveille. Bon si on enlève le fait que des moutons se sont baladés dans le village et que tout le monde m'a accusé alors que je n'avais rien fait.

Enfin rien de neuf sous le soleil, je m'endormis donc l'esprit tranquille.

Mais pendant la nuit à une heure indéterminée, je me réveilla en sursaut quand on m'appliqua avec force un mouchoir sur mon nez et ma bouche, ce qui me fit tomber dans les vapes.

.-

J'ai encoremalabsolument partout, non mais c'est pas possible que ça m'arrive une fois je veux bien et encore mais deux il faut quand même pas abuser.

Mais là ça semble quand même différent. Je suis pas attaché, mais le sol est très froid et résonne métallique. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, et là, je comprend mieux ma situation. Je préférais nettement la plage comme lieu de réveil.

En effet, je n'étais ni sur une plage, ni dans une grotte mais plutôt dans une...cage.

Je me pose une question toute simple, NON MAIS NOM DE THOR JE FOUT QUOI DANS UNE CAGE ? Juste comme ça.

Mais un grand homme avec une large barbe avec le regard pervers allait sans doute m'apporter rapidement une réponse à ma question.

-Sauvage, je crois que notre invité de marque vient de se réveiller;dit le bonhomme

-Je sais pas Alvin, on pourrait le torturer, le balancer au dragons, l'éviscérer, lui brûler la chair, l'écarteler, le…;dit Sauvage en me glaçant peut à peut le sang à chaque mot

-C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS L'IDÉE SAUVAGE.

-Désoler Alvin

Le nom d'Alvin me disait quelque chose et pourtant impossible de savoir où je l'avais entendu, je me risqua donc à poser une question.

-Bon...jour, désolé de vous déranger mais, je fais quoi ici ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ?

-POSE PAS DE QUESTION cria Sauvage

Sans prendre en considération la réaction de son second Alvin répondit dans un calme Olympien

-Petit, connaît-tu l'être le plus haït, et le plus craint de tout Beurk ? Et bien c'est moi.

-Ah bon ?

-Comment ça « Ah bon », enfin tu n'as jamais entendue parler du grand et du redoutable Alvin le traître. Pourtant ton père a du t'en parler, Non ?

-Ah de toi… Non pas tellement. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

-Et bien, Petit je vais te donner une petite explication après tout nous sommes des personnes civilisé, pas vrai Sauvage.

-Oui parfaitement Alvin ricana t-il

-Bien, tu es ici pour la simple et bonne raison que j'essaye d'avoir le trône de Beurk depuis de nombreuses années, mais que ton père ne veut pas me céder gentiment la place. Donc j'ai essayé de l'avoir par la force, et maintenant j'essaye par la ruse. Il n'y a rien de plus simple.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'enlève dans le seul but de vouloir forcer mon père à te donner le trône de Beurk en enlevant son fils.

-Eh bah dit donc t'est peut être un môme, mais t'est loin d'être bête raya Alvin

-Ouais c'est vrai que sur le papier c'est intelligent comme plan mais tu as oublié un léger détail Alvin.

-Quoi donc ?

-Mon père n'en a rien à faire de moi et ça ne le dérangerai pas de m'envoyer en pâture au dragons. En plus, il va mettre une semaine au moins pour s'apercevoir de mon absence, donc à moins que tu sois très patient, tu l'as dans l'os.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai laissé a Stoik une petite lettre signifiant que je t'ai enlevé donc ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais sache que plus il mettra de temps plus tu prendras pour être le fils de Stoik.

.-

Franchement j'ai toujours cru que les habitants de Beurk était des champions dans la maltraitance mais alors j'en étais loin. Une semaine que l'on me torturai, enfin on me tabassai pendant des heures sans s'arrêter allant du coup de pied classique au véritable tarte que je prenais dans compter les piques chauffées a blanc que l'on m'appliquai parfait sur le corps. Chaque jours sans s'arrêter, ça en devenait presque une habitudes enfin si souffrir pouvait être une habitude.

Plus le temps passait plus je me rendais compte que j'avais véritablement connu une descente aux enfers infernale depuis que ma mère s'était faite enlevée sous mes yeux. Mais là, c'était le fond, du fond du fond. Il n'y avait rien de pire et pourtant j'avais déjà entendu Geulfort chanter.

Ma peau, ma pauvre peau meurtrie, boursouflée par endroits, saignant à d'autres, à vrai dire je ne voyais pas le bout du tunnel. Que de souffrances, à mon âge j'avais pris tellement dans la tête, que ça pourrait devenir un sport national à Beurk, enfin si c'est pas déjà le cas. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensés, que j'entendais à peine les bruits de batailles à l'extérieur, sans doute mes gardiens qui s'amusaient lors d'un duel.

Quand tout d'un coup la porte de ma prison s'ouvrit brutalement ,tient ils sont drôlement en avance aujourd'hui. Je me préparait à la suite à vrai dire je voyais flou et je m'attendais à recevoir des coups de partout comme d'habitude.

Mais rien ne vint, un silence total s'empara de la pièce, quand tout d'un coup une tache sombre de pencha sur moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je ne comprend rien a se qui se passe jusqu'au moment ou une voie vint casser le silence, et je la connaissais bien.

-Il est vivant, que Thor tout puissant soit loué.

C'était Geulfort sans aucuns doutes, pleurant sûrement, étant donné que j'entendais un faible pleurnichement. Avec le peu de force qui me restait j'articulai ces faibles mots :

-Merci...Geul...d'être venu… me chercher

Je sombra malgré moi dans un profond sommeil sans que rien ne m'en empêche

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, l'histoire prend un tournant décisif dans sa réalisation. En effet après de mures réflexions, je me suis rendu compte qu'une énumération de l'enfance d'Harold serait pour vous comme pour moi très ennuyeux. Alors il va y avoir du changement et pas qu'un peu.**

 **Sur ce je vous dit à dimanche si mon inspiration va mieux, Joyeux noël à vous mes dragonniers préférer avec pour la fin d'année un petit OC pas piqué des hannetons.**


	9. Chapter 8:Violence gratuite:

**Salut à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices, je m'excuse pleinement pour mon retard qui est du aux fêtes de fin d'année. Je remercie donc toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaire. De plus comme vous allez le remarquer, la trame de l'histoire a commencer à changer pour ce diriger vers une histoire avec bien plus d'envergure que je ne le pensait en commençant.**

 **C'est pourquoi, pour vous remercier de me suivre je vous propose d'imaginer un personnages que j'inclurai à l'histoire. J'en prendrai 5 donc soyez le plus imaginatif possible. Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne année à vous et à vos proches.**

Chapitre 8 : Violence Gratuite

Mort

C'est tout ce que je suis, le froid, la désolation, le vide, la peur, rien n'est aussi froid que cet instant. Tout est noir, il n'y a rien autour de moi, j'arrive tous juste à me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. Mon enlèvement par les exilés, ma torture pour leur plaisir et enfin cette ombre criant mon nom avant que j'arrive ici. Ma vie entière se déroule devant mes yeux sans s'arrêter, rien n'est visible de toute façon. Je ne sais pas où je suis et bizarrement je suis à la fois terrorisé, mais aussi soulagé, deux émotions totalement contradictoires.

Je reste ainsi pendant un long moment, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je reste là, dans le vide de cet espace infini. Tout d'un coup, je me sens partir vers une destination inconnue, je ne comprend rien , je résiste pourtant, mais cette force est bien trop puissante pour moi, je suis propulsé dans une direction à la vitesse de l'éclair, rien ne m'arrête, je prend de plus en plus de vitesse, jusqu'au moment ou un mur lumineux, blanc apparaît devant moi. J'essaye de l'éviter mais rien n'y fait, je me dirige à une vitesse vertigineuse vers celui-ci. Je le percute

Je reprend conscience de mon environnement et de mon propre corps, j'ai affreusement mal partout, des bandes semblent être entourées à de nombreux endroits de mon corps, et des courbatures me font encore plus souffrir quand je tire sur le moindre de mes muscles, je n'entend rien autour de moi seul un sifflement aiguë persiste. Je tente avec difficulté d'entre-ouvrir mes yeux fatigués, une lumière blanche et douce arrive jusqu'à moi. Je suis allongé sur un lit en bois simple, le toit en bois est haut au dessus de moi et un bureau se trouve à ma gauche avec un nombre de papiers impressionnant dessus. Je reconnaît immédiatement ce lieu: c'est ma chambre.

Je met de longue minute à m'habituer à la lumière qui me parvient, le jour semble levé depuis peu, aucuns bruits n'est perceptible de l'extérieur. Un bruit léger se fait tout de même entendre dans l'escalier montant vers ma chambre. Gothik m'apparaît, elle est dans ses pensées, et ne n'a sans doute pas vu que j'étais réveillé. Je me risque à parler malgré que ma gorge soit affreusement seche.

-Sa...lut Gothik, Com...ent ça va ?

Elle se retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair et me regarde en m'envoyant un énorme sourire, elle se met à courir vers le rez de chaussé et sors vivement de la maison.

-D'accord c'est un réveil très particulier, sois je suis mort, sois je suis en plein rêve

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, sans que rien ne se passe, je n'entends rien, jusqu'au moment où j'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans un énorme fracas, et plusieurs dizaines de pas qui montent en courant l'escalier.

Astrid, Geulfort, Varek, Gothik apparaissent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la pièce, la plus part arbore de grands sourires en me voyant réveillé. Mais une grosse question se pose Où est mon père ?

Mais Geulfort me sort rapidement de mes réflexions.

-Ah tu es enfin réveillé, tu nous as fait une peur bleue. On commençait à croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

-Je suis comme ça depuis longtemps ?

-3 semaines;réplique aussitôt Astrid

-Ah ouais quand même; répondit-je en essayant de me relever

-Non, évite de bouger avec le nombre de blessures que tu as ça risque d'être …

Je me relève trop brutalement et tout mon corps me lance d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit tomber bruyamment du lit.

-… douloureux

Geulfort et Astrid me relèvent rapidement pour me réinstaller dans mon lit en évitant de me faire mal. Mais un bruit sourd se fait entendre dans les escaliers, mon père apparaîssa dans ma chambre avec un regard noir posé sur moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait encore au lit à cette heure ? Et vous qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

En un instant, il sort de l'escalier m'empoigne violemment le bras, me faisant souffrir terriblement et me fait descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre et avant même que je puisse dire quoi que se soit me balance contre le sol.

-ALLER FAINEANT, LÈVE TOI INUTILE DE PREMIÈRE, UN FILS AUSSI MOLLASSON NE MÉRITE PAS DE DEVENIR CHEF

Je suis allongé face contre le sol, je souffre horriblement de partout, les larmes pleuvent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contenir. Heureusement pour moi Geulfort et Gothik interviennent, et l'empêchent de faire plus de dégâts.

-Stoïk est tu devenu fou, ton fils est blessé et tu lui …

-Blessé laisse moi rire, ce que tu appelle blessé c'est deux-trois bleus qu'il s'est fait par inattention et par stupidité.

Gothik lui frappe l'arrière de la tête, pour essayer de lui montrer sa bêtise mais rien n'y fait.

-Arrêtez d'être sur-protecteurs avec ce bon à rien, quand à toi tu as intérêt d'être à la forge rapidement et arrête de faire ton caprice d'enfant.

Il sort de la maison aussi vite qu'il est entré me laissant allongé sur le sol du salon. Autour de moi, Gothik et Geulfort sont estomaqués, et Astrid qui est à l'étage l'est tout autant. Cette instant dure de longues secondes avant qu'une douleur sur mon torse me ramène à la réalité. Avec un effort sur-humain j'arrive à me retourner, pour voir que l'une de mes plaies s'est ré-ouverte et laisse couler du sang abondamment. Gothik se dépêche de rapporter des pansements pendant que Geulfort essaye tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie, Astrid quand à elle vient près de moi pour me garder conscient. Ce manège dure pendant de longues minutes sans un bruit. Après que Gothik ait finit de me panser, ils me transportèrent à l'aide d'une civière vers la maison de Gotik.

Pendant toute la durée des opérations pas un mots ne fut échangé et franchement je n'avais rien envie d'entendre. Mon propre père n'avais même pas remarqué mon enlèvement, ma guérison qui en tout avais duré un mois. Et à mon réveil il me traîne sur le sol de la maison et me me balançant que je suis un incapable. Je ne suis donc rien à ces yeux.

La journée passe doucement, seul Gothik reste avec moi car Astrid et Geulfort doivent effectuer leurs taches. Je ne dit rien de la journée et je passe mon temps à pleurer en silence mon désespoir sans que personne ne viennent m'arrêter. Le soir venu, Geulfort rentre pour s'assurer de mon état, nous nous regardons pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes Avant que je me décide à brise le silence.

-Alors il n'a même pas remarqué ma disparition.

Un long silence s'en suivit, je sens bien que Geulfort et Gothik se dévisagent sans savoir quoi me répondre. Pourtant c'est une évidence, il n'a même pas remarqué mon enlèvement et ma séquestration, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce fait.

-En effet, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu Harold. Le matin de ta disparition voyant que tu n'étais pas à la forge, je suis monté chez toi et j'ai découvert la lettre d'Alvin. J'ai tout fait pour que Stoik me croit mais rien à faire, après avoir lu la lettre il l'a jeté dans la cheminée. En me disant comme quoi c'était une fausse et que tu voulais attirer l'attention sur toi. J'ai tout fait, pendant des jours Gothik et moi on a ratissé la forêt pour te trouver, j'ai pas voulu prévenir le village de ta disparition car personne ne m'aurait cru. Cinq jours après ton enlèvement, on a trouvé le camp d'Alvin à l'extrême Est de l'île. Ensuite j'ai demandé à des personnes de confiance de m'accompagner pour te sauver. J'ai trouvé six volontaires : Les parents d'Astrid, de Varek , Mutch et Baquet. C'est les seuls qui ont bien voulu me croire. Ensuite on est partis te chercher mais on était loin d'imaginer qu'il avait pu te torturer de la sorte.

-Le fait que seulement six personnes n'est pas tellement étonnant mais que mon propre père ne m'aide pas c'est trop fort. En plus, il a vu ma guérison, il a vu mes blessures vu le temps que ça a prit. Et il s'est pas dit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

-Non, Harold pas une fois. Il est persuadé que tu t'es fait mal tout seul et que tu as disparu seulement pour attirer l'attention. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il change d'avis et je dois dire qu'il est pas le seul à avoir imaginer le pourquoi du comment de ta disparition.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-En bien après ta disparition les villageois avec le plus d'imagination ont imaginer tout sorte de ragot sur toi.

-Tiens comme c'est étonnant, ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Mais tiens puisque que je suis là et bien là pourquoi tu ne m'en dirai pas quelques unes ?

-Harold je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée après tout ce ne sont que des ragots, de simple spéculations.

-Geulfort

-Non mais tu vois c'est …

-Geulfort

-Bon d'accord si tu insiste. Au début beaucoup des villageois était en grande partie rangé derrière l'idée de Stoik, ensuite après quelque jours ils ont eu plein d'idée tous plus invraisemblable les une que les autres. Certains disaient que tu t'étais fait enlever par des dragons pendant que tu te cachait dans la forêt. D'autre que tu avais complètement abandonné toute tes responsabilité et tu avais quitté l'île. D'autre encore plus extrémiste croyaient que tu étais partie chez les exilés pour vendre à Alvin les points faibles de Beurk. Et encore d'autres pensaient que tu étais entré dans le camp des dragons et tu préparait un raid immense sur Beurk pour tout détruire. Et d'autres …

J'interrompis Geulfort, j'en avais déjà assez entendu.

-Je suis si affreux que ça, pour mériter un tel ressentiment de la part de tout un village. Geulfort j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? A t'entendre on n'aurait dit que tu parlais d'un traître ou d'un monstre.

-Écoute, les villageois et surtout ton père ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Et n'arrive souvent pas à comprendre ce qui est différent d'eux et pense différemment d'eux.

-Mais en quoi je suis si différent.

-Tu pense et tu agis différemment d'un viking pur et dur. Tu réfléchit, tu étudie, tu écoutes et tu résonne chose qu'un viking sait rarement faire.

-Juste pour ça ?! J'ai le droit à toute cette maltraitance juste parce que je suis moi même. Et de quel droit un père à le droit de faire ça à son fils ? Rien n'excusera jamais ce qu'il a fait.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout Harold vis à vis de ton père

-C'est à dire

-Quatres jours après que tu ait disparu, des rumeurs disant que ton père allait nommer Rustik comme son successeur et la plus part du village étais ravis de la nouvelle. Mais ça ne restait que des ragots mais pour en être bien sûr, j'ai posé la question à Stoik et …

Comment ça Rustik successeur et pourquoi Geul à temps mal à finir… Non, il aurait pas osé

-… Et il affirmait la rumeur, il m'a dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et que de toute façon aucun idiot n'aurait voulu de toi comme chef et Rustik ferait selon lui un bien meilleur chef et n'est un… incapable. Il m'a laissé quatre jours pour te retrouver et après, sa décision serait irréversible.

Je n'en revenait pas, mon propre père étais sur le point de me renier, de me retirer tout. Que le village m'insulte, me batte j'avais l'habitude mais que mon propre père pense ça de moi et qu'il soit arrivé à de telles extrémités s'en étais inconcevable. On me faisait bien comprendre que jamais je n'aurait ma place ici et que ma mort ou ma disparition était… préférable.

Il a dépassé les bornes, ils ont dépassés les bornes. Si personne sur cette misérable ile ne veux de moi alors ils n'auront plus à me supporter bien longtemps. C'est décidé dès que je serai remis de mes blessures je partirai de Beuk et rien ni personnes ne m'en empêchera.


	10. Chapter 9:Préparation

**Désolé pour le retard alors là j'ai pas d'excuse à vous donner mais c'est tout simplement l'inspiration qui me manquait pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Mais bon le voilà c'est le principal. Merci encore à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews sur ce épisode**

Chapitre 9:Préparation

Une semaine, ça faisait une semaine que je vivait dans la hutte de Gothik pour ne pas retomber sur mon père. Geulfort faisait en sorte de l'écarter le plus possible de l'endroit. Je lui avais bien fait comprendre que si il entrait ça allait très mais alors très mal se passer.

Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que je me plaint d'être ici, personne pour me déranger, personne pour m'insulter et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Au moins ça m'avait laissé du temps pour réfléchir sur mon évasion. Car ce n'était rien d'autre que ça, je m'évadais de cet enfer, de cette île de malheurs qui ne m'attirait que des problèmes. Certes je regarderai quelques personnes mais au final tout sera mieux pour tout le monde, enfin je crois.

Mon départ devait se faire par la mer avec un bateau que je devais voler intelligemment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ensuite l'emmener sur une plage déserte de l'île et me préparer au départ.

Ensuite je devais prendre tout ce qui me serait utile:Nourriture, eau, arme, et toutes mes affaires personnelles. Mais le plus dur sera de tout cacher à tout le monde et surtout à Geulfort.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la hutte, et quand on parle du loup Geulfort entra rapidement et semblait très essouffler.

-Harold… il fa...ut que ...tu ….aille te cacher

-Quoi mais pourquoi je devrait me cacher.

-Stoik, il a découvert que l'on te gardait à l'abri et vient pour te ramener de force au village

-QUOI ?!

-Il faut que tu ailles te cacher dans la forêt le temps que je le calme, il est furieux. Dépêche-toi dit il avant de verrouiller la porte à double tours.

A l'instant d'après, mon père tapa violemment sur la porte, sans succès.

-GEULFORT OUVRE IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE PORTE hurla t'il

-Allez passe par la porte de derrière et surtout ne te fait pas attraper, va au Gouffre des corbeaux là-bas tu seras en sécurité.

-D'accord, merci Geulfort

-T'inquiète petit gars, aller dépêche toi.

Je sortit donc par la porte de derrière le plus discrètement possible alors que mon père continuait de hurler. Je pris le risque de jeter un œil par une des embrasures et je vit mon père et son frère accompagné d'une dizaine de vikings devant la maison. Mais surtout la bande était là aussi avec des sourire malsains sur leurs visages. Aucun d'entre eux ne me vit descendre. Tous... ? non. Une certaine viking blonde me vit partir et m'envoya un rapide sourire plein de sous entendu.

Je contourna le plus discrètement possible le groupe de viking, et je me dirigea vers la forêt sans me faire repérer. Arrivé dans la forêt, je courut le plus vite possible vers le Gouffre des corbeaux. J'étais totalement épuisé lorsque j'arrivais enfin à ce Gouffre béant au beau milieu de nul part.

Je descendis rapidement à l'intérieur, et je me cala dans une petite fissure dans l'un de pans de la parois de calcaire.

Rapidement après mettre sommairement installer dans le rocher je commençait à ressentir les effets du froid sur mon corps. Mais je n'osais pas allumer un feu de peur de me faire repérer.

Je resta des heures dans cette fissure au bord de l'hypothermie, mais le froid me vaincu et je sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque que je me réveilla un feu doux brûlais près de moi comme par miracle après les heures passé ici. La nuit était tombée semble-t-il depuis quelques heures et mon corps est recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure. Après quelques secondes je m'aperçus que Geulfort siégeai près de moi et regardait l'horizon. Il avait un regard noir et son visage était crispé et en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Je l'observa pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que j'étais réveillé.

-Ah, tu es enfin réveillé, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs quand je suis arrivé ici. J'ai cru que tu étais mort de froid.

-Eh bien, on va dire que rester des heures dehors en plein hiver sans aucune protection contre le froid n'est pas une très bonne idée.

-Ouais c'est vrai, il faudrait faire attention…. La prochaine fois

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. L'atmosphère était palpable et aucun de nous deux ne voulait parler. Jusqu'au moment ou Geulfort interrompis se silence.

-Harold, il faut cesser tout ça;dit il nerveusement

-Comment ça ?

-J'en ai assez que tu vive ça au quotidien, j'ai tout fait pour que ton père se calme et t'accepte comme tu es mais….

-Il n'a rien voulu entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui malheureusement, même Gothik à tout tenter pour que le chef change d'avis sur toi, mais rien n'a fait.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure?;lui dit-je pour changer de sujet avant qu'il me fasse pleurer

-Après que tu sois partit, Stoik à enfoncé la porte et m'a crié dessus pour savoir où tu étais mais je n'ai rein répondu. Ensuite j'ai été interrogé par Spilnout et Stoik mais ils n'ont rien tiré de moi. Ils m'ont ensuite accusé de tout et n'importe quoi et m'ont fait la liste de toutes mes punitions pour t'avoir aidé mais je m'en fiche. Ensuite ils m'ont laissé partir et m'ont mis deux villageois pour me surveiller mais j'ai réussit à les semer et à venir ici.

-D'accord et bien dit donc ils sont pas très sympathique même avec toi.

-En même tant pour eux j'ai commis un crime grave

-Quoi, protection infantile est devenu un crime sur Beurk. En même temps ça expliquerai pourquoi rares sont ceux qui m'aide.

-Non c'est pas ça …. c'est aide à un criminel en fuite.

-QUOI?! Criminel ? Moi ? Mais j'ai fait quoi ?

-Fuite des responsabilité de futur chef, Lâcherie, débilité et destruction de biens publics.

Dire que j'étais estomaqué parce que ce que je venais d'entendre étais un faible mot. Alors le village tout entier me voit comme ça, c'est tout simplement horrible.

-Tu sais Harold c'est juste des prétextes pour te dégager du rôle de chef que tu as autant de chefs d'inculpations. Depuis qu'ils ont crus que tu étais mort, tout le monde au village veut Rustik comme futur chef et héritier de la couronne de Beurk pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et encore c'est la chose la moins pire qui t'arrive, au départ dans les propositions il y avait le bannissement, le meurtre, le lynchage sur la place ou encore l'exécution pure et simple. Et je dois dire que ton père à hésiter longuement pour le quelle.

Je ne dit rien, seul le flot de larme sur mon visage montrait mon chagrin, Geulfort me prit calmement dans ses bras pour tenter de me consoler. Je m'endormis finalement dans ses bras laissant au sommeil, le travaille de panser mes blessures.

Après quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité je me réveilla tranquillement alors que l'aube se levait attentant patiemment le réveil du vieux forgeron. J'avais eu tout le temps pour y réfléchir et ma décision était claire. J'allais demander à Geulfort de m'aider à quitter l'île, bon d'accord c'est super risqué parce que si il refuse, il préviendra mon père et ça sera foutu mais en même temps vu son comportement à mon égard je doute qu'il refuse.

Soudain un baillement énorme se fit entendre juste derrière moi, c'était Geulfort qui avait cette drôle de manie de faire le maximum de bruit à son réveil

-Tiens t'est déjà réveiller toi me lança t'il en bayant à s'en détacher la mâchoire

-Ouais, on va dire qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé c'est dur de dormir.

-Ouais c'est très normal

-Geulfort qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Bah quelle question on retourne au village;me lança t'il avec un petit rire.

Mais un simple regard dans sa direction l'arrêta sur le champs, un blanc de quelques secondes s'en suivit avant que je me décide à lui répondre.

-J'ai pas envie de retourner au village Geul, que se soit à cause de mon père et des villageois. J'ai pas pas envie de rentrer pour continuer d'être pris pour un paria parce que c'est tout ce que je suis.

-Bon d'accord je veux bien l'admettre c'est une situation très complexe mais tu compte faire quoi ? Si on suis ton idée, il reste que …

Il comprit tout de suite ou je voulais en venir et me regarda maintenant avec des grands yeux de merlans fris.

-Tu compte tout de même pas …

-Si

Un léger silence s'en suivit ponctué par les gazouillements des oiseaux

-A vrai dire ça faisait déjà un petit moment que j'y réfléchissait. J'ai analysé toutes les possibilités et c'est de loin la meilleure que j'ai trouvé. Sois réaliste Geul, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens et tu le sais mais maintenant la question est Vas tu m'aider ? Oui ou non.

Sous le choc de ce que je venais de lui dire,il s'assit un long moment sur une pierre pour semble t-il réfléchir à ma proposition. Un très long moment passa avant qu'il ne vienne rentre son verdict

-J'ai honte de dire ça mais tu as raison, ton père et le village son allés trop loin et tu ne mérite pas tout ce que tu vis. C'est d'accord Harold je t'aide pour partir de l'île mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu reviennes sur Beurk au moins une fois par ans et c'est ma seule condition

-QUOI !? Mais t'est devenu fous si je part et que je reviens à l'improviste en mode « Bonjour, salut la compagnie je ne suis pas mort je reviens juste parce que je l'ai promis mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne fait que passer » Tu crois qu'il vont le prendre comment et surtout le plus important comment IL va le prendre.

-A ça c'est moyennement mon problème mais plutôt le tiens. Sois tu acceptes cette condition sois tu ne l'acceptes pas et tu te passe de mon aide pour t'enfuir

Bon je reconsidère mon avis c'est vrai que la condition est affreusement dure à tenir surtout parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais survivre seul et sans rien et en plus j'ai aucune envie de revenir alors que j'ai tout fait pour partir. Mais bon sans son aide je sais pas vraiment comment je vais réussir à emporter tout se que j'ai besoin même si j'ai déjà réfléchit sur un semblant de plan j'ai plein d'inconnue et c'est très risqué. En plus Geulfort est l'une des dernières personnes sur cette foutue île qui s'intéresse à moi et en plus j'aimerai bien qu'il soit pour mon départ histoire d'avoir une bonne raison de revenir.

-C'est bon tu as gagné je reviendrai une fois par ans mais c'est juste pour te voir c'est tout. Ne me demande pas de me balader dans le village ou d'aller voir mon père.

-Non t'inquiète pas il y a aucune chance que je te demande ça. Mais ça va me faire mal au cœur que tu partes tu sais

-Oui je sais Geul mais tu sais bien que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Tu sais c'est une bonne punition que tu fait à ton père en partant, bizarrement je suis sûr qu'il se rendra compte de sa bêtise plus vite que tu ne le pense

-Ouais si tu le dis, bon c'est pas tout mais on a une évasion à faire et à organiser.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, si c'est le cas laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir sur ce à la prochaine.**


	11. Chapter 10:Un départ vers l'inconnue

Chapitre 10: Un départ vers l'inconnu

Le soir vient de se coucher sur le Gouffre et déjà la température commence à diminuer. Pour des raisons de … survie je suis obligé de rester dans le Gouffre malgré les températures. ça faisait une semaine que je préparait ce plan et tout devait se dérouler comme prévu. Dans deux petites journées je serai loin de cette maudite île et je serai enfin libre. Mais bon, il reste encore pas mal de choses à faire avant. Geulfort est chargé de rassembler le maximum d'affaires possibles et de les apporter discrètement au bateau qu'il a construit en à peine 3 jours, un record en soi.

Même si je suis content de partir, j'appréhende énormément ce qui pourrait se passer et surtout où je vais bien pouvoir aller. Car c'est bien beau de vouloir s'enfuir si je ne sais même pas ou aller sa va pas me servir à grand chose. J'en avais pas mal parlé avec Geulfort pour trouver une île ou une tribu qui pourrait m'héberger, malheureusement pour moi toutes les tribus autour de Beurk sont alliées à celle-ci de ce fait ma présence serait signalée et je serai encore obligé de fuir. Mais heureusement Geulfort connaissait une île relativement grande et inhabitée ou je pourrais m'installer discrètement. Le problème c'est que l'île est situé à environ 3 jours de navigation et que je n'ai presque jamais mis un orteil dans un bateau.C'est pourquoi Geulfort m'explique depuis près d'une semaine comment se débrouiller en mer.

Mais pendant cette semaine, on a eu le droit à de petites complications. Mon père à en effet commencé à organiser des battus sur toute l'île pour me débusquer. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à fouiller le cratère parce que j'aurai été dans la bouse de Yak jusqu'au coup.

Mais cette traque m'obligeai à rester éveiller souvent toute la nuit pour monter la garde. Au moins je pouvais dessiner tranquillement dans mon carnet sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Et rien que pour ça c'était le paradis.

- _Harold tu n'est pas digne d'être un fils de chef, je te bannis définitivement de l'île de Beurk pour avoir été une erreur vivante depuis ta naissance. Tu ne mérite pas de la vie que ta offert ta mère en mourant pour toi. C'est toi qui aurais dû être enlevé ce soir là. Tu ne pourras jamais rien faire de ta vie, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, personne ne t'aime et personne ne t'a jamais aimé._

 _Tu n'est qu'une catastrophe vivante qui à passé sa vie à détruire le village, tu n'es qu'un démon._

 _Alors que l'on poussait la barque dans laquelle j'étais installé chaque villageois répétais les même mots_

 _-Démon_

 _-Erreur de la nature_

 _-Bon à rien…_

 _La barque continuait son chemin jusqu'au moment ou l'île disparu à l'horizon. Soudain une tempête s'abattit et des vagues immenses vinrent renverser la barque pendant que je me débattait avec les éléments et repensant aux paroles de mon père_

-Harold… Harold … HAROLD

-Un quoi ? Qui ? quoi ?; je sortait de mon cauchemar à la vitesse de l'éclair et ne comprenant rien à se qui se passait

-Ah tu es enfin réveillé, ça fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle. Tu faisait un cauchemar j'ai tout essayer pour te réveiller jusqu'à aller au bon vieux seau d'eau

-Ah d'accord, merci Geulfort c'est gentil voyant mes affaires complètement trempée.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, alors je sais que tu vas râler parce que personne ne devait être prévenu de ta position mais elle m'a tellement demandé ou tu étais passé que j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'amener

-Mais enfin Geul t'est complètement fou, la moindre personne qui connaît ma position fait de moi un homme mort, en plus je n'ai confiance qu'en toi et en …

La fin de la phrase resta dans ma bouche, Geulfort n'avait fait qu'un pas sur le coté montrant la dite personne qui me regardait avec des grands yeux larmoyant.

-...Astrid

-Je me suis dit que ce serai une bonne idée étant donné que vous vous êtes toujours bien… entendu il hésita à finir sa phrase quand il vit que l'on se fixait dans le blanc des yeux.

Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser les jeunes, j'ai des trucs à faire… au village. A plus tard.

Il se passa de longues minutes, Geulfort avait sûrement eu le temps de sortir du Gouffre depuis le temps mais je m'en fichait tout se qui importait c'était ses yeux bleus, ces magnifiques yeux bleus que je dessinais parfois la nuit.

Après quelques minutes ainsi je me décidais à faire bouger mes quelques membres non paralysés pour parler.

-ça fait un baille Astrid

Ouais je sais, peut-mieux faire mais là j'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire de longue phrase. Soudain sans que je ne puisse rien faire, elle se précipita sur moi et manqua de me faire tomber. Elle venait de se blottir contre moi en pleurant à chaude larmes. Après quelques secondes de blanc, je me risqua à la blottir encore plus fortement contre moi. Car oui c'est vrai si il y avait une personne qui allait vraiment me manquer c'était bien Astrid.

Nous passâmes de longues minutes ainsi sans que l'un comme l'autre ne voulait briser ce moment magique. Mais elle finit par se détacher doucement de moi, essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient à perler sur ces yeux.

Sans un mot je l'invita près de mon feu pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Nous restâmes assis de longues minutes sans aucun mots alors que je cuisait doucement un poisson. Soudain elle rompit le silence :

-Alors comme ça tu as décidé de quitter Beurk répondit elle froidement

-Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon.

-Ouais c'est sur que d'abandonner ton peuple aux mains d'un futur tyran et du plus grand idiot de l'île est une bonne solution.

-Tu sais très bien que l'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix et puis même si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit Rustik serai tôt ou tard devenu le chef. En plus ça fait un bon parti pour ta famille, qui sauront te laisser entre de bonnes mains lui répondis-je simplement

-Comment ça un bon parti ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Geulfort m'a raconté de nombreuses choses du village et ça m'a interpellé, ensuite j'ai demandé plus d'information à Geul. En espionnant un peu, il m'a raconté que les deux familles était en train de faire un contrat de mariage entre vos deux familles. Le futur chef de Beurk se doit d'avoir la meilleure guerrière de l'île comme fiancé.

-QUOI ?! Mais attend une minute si le futur chef doit forcément être marié avec moi pour une raison aussi débile, sa veut dire que tu….

-Oui effectivement, normalement c'est moi qui aurait du devenir ton fiancé dans quelques années mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu finisse avec l'idiot du village et que ton honneur et celui de ta famille soit bafoué par ma faute dis-je en rougissant fortement et en détournant le regard

-Oh, je vois. Je vais te laisser j'ai un Rustik à balancer du haut d'une falaise dit-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

-Attend !

-Quoi ?

-Demain soir sur la crique d'Odin de l'autre cotés de l'île, c'est de là que je part.

-Mais…

-Si tu veux me dire au revoir

Nous restâmes à nous fixer quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reparte tranquillement vers le village. Le restant de la journée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à une seule chose:Astrid et surtout Est-je fais le bon choix de lui faire confiance ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

La nuit s'était couchée depuis bien longtemps à présent et la seule chose qui subsistait était le calme et la tranquillité de la forêt qui était bien trop calme d'ailleurs. ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je vivait comme ça et c'est la première fois que la forêt était aussi calme. Quand tout d'un coup, je compris pourquoi c'était le cas. Une dizaine de villageois arborant fièrement armes et torches approchait silencieusement du Gouffre. Je me cacha rapidement pris mes quelques armes pour me défendre au cas où. Mais ne sachant pas bien les manier j'aurai très peu de chance contre des guerriers armer jusqu'au dents.

Mais mon sang se glaça quand je vis où ils se dirigeaient, vers la crique d'Odin n'était qu'a une demi heure de marche dans la direction où il se dirigeait. Il allait découvrir le bateau, mes plans et allait patiemment m'attendre ou tout détruire même si j'avais un faible pour la seconde ne savais pas ce que je devait faire partir maintenant ou rester au risque que tout nos efforts soient perdu. Je pris rapidement ma décision et elle était irrévocable je partais de Beurk se soir.

Alors je pris une feuille à dessins qui traînait et j'écrivis quelques rapides au revoir à ce qui m'avais aider et soutenu tout au long de ces années. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable envers eux de partir comme un voleur mais le village ne m'avais pas laissé le choix.

J'attendis quelque instant qu'il s'éloigne et je me précipita à pas de chat en dehors du Gouffre. J'avais sur moi le strict nécessaire avec épée, arque et carquois. Doucement je suivit le groupe à distance et faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire repérer.

Je me souvint d'un passage par les grottes qui me ferai gagner beaucoup de temps sur les villageois.

Je quitta le sentier et me dirigea vers l'entrée des grottes que j'avais eu le temps de visiter la semaine passée. La grotte était sombre avec certaines de ses parties baignant dans l'eau qui s'infiltrait par le sol. Des nids éparse de lucioles produirait un léger éclairage, c'est grâce à eux que je réussit à me diriger sans trop de difficulté vers la sortie de la grotte. Elle débouchait à une centaine de mètres de mon embarcation. C'était une grande barque que Geulfort avait rafistolé et équipée d'un mât et d'une petite cale.

Je courut le plus vite que je pouvais vers l'embarcation mais un gros problème comment la pousser vers la mer. Je n'avais que quelques mètres à faire mais seul c'était presque impossible, derrière moi j'entends les bruits de pas des villageois arriver. Une grosse voix se discernait facilement du lot, c'était mon père. Mon sang se glaça, si il m'attrapait maintenant je serai mort dans les prochaines heures au moins.

Je poussait le bateau de toute mes forces, elle bougeait mais très lentement, trop lentement.

C'était perdu, ils allaient me capturer et me juger pour un crime imaginaire et ça en serai finit de moi.

-Petit, je crois que tu as pas le temps de rêvasser.

Je me retourna, Geulfort était devant moi arborant un grand sourire et il commençait à pousser le bateau. Gothik et Astrid apparurent derrière lui et l'aidait à pousser. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire mais malgré la nuit je pouvais voir leurs yeux illuminés de larmes.

Je me leva et je les aida à finir la besogne, le bateau fut rapidement mis à l'eau mais les villageois n'allaient plus tarder à arriver.

-Aller monte vite tu n'as pas toute la nuit me dit Geulfort

\- J'arrive

Je montais sans trop de difficulté dans le bateau, et doucement je montât la grand voile sur laquelle était dessiner en rouge un casque de viking. Je me retourna vers eux pour leurs adresser mes dernières paroles.

-Je vous le promet, je reviendrai et plus rien ne sera comme avant. Allez vous cacher ils arrivent.

Astrid s'approcha pour me donner l'épée que m'avait forgé Geulfort. Je pris doucement l'épée et je l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit doucement.

-Je reviendrai

Je me retourna pour prendre les commandes et m'éloigner du rebord, ils étaient partis se cacher dans la grotte qui se trouvait à proximité.

Doucement le bateau pris de la vitesse s'éloignant du rebord, soudain mon père apparut sur la plage et me regarda partir

-HAROLD

Je ne lui répondit même pas je lui envoya simplement un doigt d'honneur.

Je monta la voile au maximum et je pris peu à peu le large, l'océan se déroula devant mes yeux avec une lune magnifique qui semblait sortir de l'océan. Je pris la direction de l'île que m'avait destiner Geulfort dans l'espoir que ce lieu inconnu devienne ma nouvelle maison

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus si c'est le cas laissez une review ça fait plaisir et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	12. Chapter 11:Une nouvelle terre

**Je suis énormément désolé pour ce retard énorme mais des épreuves mêlées à un manque d'inspiration profond et à une perte total et absolue de ma Wi-fi pendant une semaine m'ont empêché d'écrire et de poster cet épisode en temps et en heure mais le voici.**

Chapitre 11:Une nouvelle terre

Le soleil se lève sur le vaste océan, quelques nuages blanc voyagent au gré des vents. J'ai passé la nuit la plus tranquille depuis longtemps, personne pour venir me casser les pieds et me déranger. Une brise légère entraîne mon embarcation vers mon paradis tant recherché, la mer est calme et aucun dragon n'est venu me déranger. Mais pour le moment je suis bien occupé à pécher. Parce que c'est vrai que la viande séchée a bon goût mais j'aspire à autres choses au petit déjeuné.

-Bon les poissons je sais que vous êtes là alors au lieu de me faire attendre vous pourriez pas venir mordre des fois

Les heures passèrent mais rien, il faut croire que les Dieux me font une sacré blague c'est la seule explication. Mais bon, je me contente d'un morceau de viande séchée qui a d'ailleurs très mais alors très mauvais goût et je me retourne face à la barre pour vérifier que mon cap reste bon. Le ciel était splendide mais loin, très loin dans la direction opposée de mon bateau se formait d'épais nuages noirs qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il fallait absolument que j'aille plus vite que cette orage ou en tout cas que j'arrive à l'île avant qu'il ne m'attrape. Il me restait environ deux bonnes journées de bateau et encore. Je me dépêcha d'aller prendre la grand voile que j'avais rangée pour pouvoir pêcher. Je l'installa rapidement et je hissa celle-ci sur le mat et pris de plus en plus de vitesse mais forcément avec ma vaine un champs d'iceberg apparu devant moi. J'allai beaucoup trop vite pour les contourner et c'était du suicide de passer à l'intérieur. Bon je fais quoi ? Bon bah tant pis.

J'entrais dans le champs d'iceberg, je les évitait du mieux possible. La coque frottait par moment et je le savais au moindre choc, je coule et rien, ni personne ne pourra me sauver. Plus j'avançai plus les icebergs se resserraient autour de moi. Si ça continuait ce sera impossible de ressortir et je me cognerai inévitablement contre l'un d'entre eux. Je réussit finalement à baisser la grand voile pour ralentir et me permettre de naviguer plus prudemment quand tout d'un coup une couche de glace épaisse apparu. Je réussit tant bien que mal à m'arrêter avant de la percuter, devant moi, une banquise très grande s'étendait sur plusieurs lieux. Il fait si froid que la mer gèle c'est génial, à croire que c'est mon anniversaire ! Mais comment passer ça ? c'est impossible en tout cas, pas avec un bateau.

Attend, attend mais si, il y a forcément une solution. J'ai des poulies, des câbles,des rondins quelques tiges. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose pour me sortir de là, et si…

Je débarqua mon matériel avec beaucoup de mal et je me mis à l'œuvre, le travail fut long et terriblement fatiguant mais je réussit à créer un système simple pour pouvoir hisser le bateau sur la glace. Après cela je pus voir l'étendu immense qui était devant moi, tout était blanc. Avant de me risquer à transporter mon embarcation sur la glace, je m'aventura plus loin pour trouver un chemin suffisamment solide pour supporter mon bateau. Après une bonne heure je réussit à trouver un chemin mais au retour vers mon embarcation la glace se craqua derrière moi suivit d'un rugissement sourd. Un ourse blanc était derrière et m'avait semble-t-il choisit comme casse croûte. Je fuit rapidement dans une direction au hasard pour pouvoir échapper à mon poursuivant, mais le bougre était très rapide et était sur mes talons. Soudain n'ayant pas fait attention à mon parcours pendant ma course, la glace se brisa sous moi. L'instant d'après j'étais complètement immergé dans une eau extrêmement froide, je réussit à regagner mon trou pour pouvoir m'extraire de là. Mais ce que je vis lorsque que je regagna la surface me glaça le sang. L'ourse blanc malgré sa masse, s'aventura vers moi à pas de loup. Si je sortait, il me tuerai dans l'instant mais si je restait dans l'eau je serai mort de froid dans quelques minutes.

-C'est à croire que l'univers est contre moi. Bon bah tant pis.

Je plongea, et je sortis rapidement mon épée de son pommeau. Je nagea jusqu'à me retrouver juste dessous l'ourse. La glace était très fine à un certaine endroit, et j'en profita pour faire un petit trou avec mon épée. Quand l'ourse passa au dessus j'utilise toute ma force pour lui planter ma lame en plein cœurs et la retirer à la vitesse de l'éclaire. L'ourse sans vie tomba très lourdement sur la glace suffisamment en tout cas pour le faire traverser la couche de glace. Je réussit à remonter sur la glace, j'avais froid et j'étais haletant mais j'étais en vie c'était le principal. Avec le restant de ma force je réussit à regagner mon embarcation qui m'attendait toujours sur la glace. Je pris un petit moment pour réchauffer et changer mes vêtements gelés. Ensuite après m'être un minimum reposé j'utilisai les rondins je poussait le bateaux doucement mais surement. Je passait toute le journée à tirer le bateau sur la glace, alors que le soir tombait j'étais frigorifié mais heureux. J'avais poussé l'embarcation jusqu'à l'autre coté avant le coucher du soleil, ce qui était un exploit après toute mes mésaventure et je l'avais mis à l'eau avec beaucoup de mal mais j'avais réussit. Je repris la route sur les flots en me guidant avec les étoiles, Geulfort m'a rapidement enseigner comment trouver ma route à l'aide des étoiles. Le plus inquiétant reste la tempête qui se rapprochait doucement de moi, j'avais perdu beaucoup de temps à cause de la mer gelée et l'espoir d'atteindre l'île s'amenuise à chaque minute. Mon voyage s'était transformé en une course contre la montre, au loin, derrière moi le voile noire poursuivait sa route dans ma direction gagnant du terrain à chaque instant. La nuit fut très longue et épuisante, mais le matin ne s'annonçait pas particulièrement sympathique. Vers deux heures du matin, un forte houle commença, annonçant l'arrivé de la tempête. Des creux de plusieurs mètres me ballotent dans tout les sens sans discontinue. La coque, le mat et les voiles craquait et se déchirait doucement dans ce tumulte sans fin.

Soudain alors que je me débattait avec le courant, un craquement nette survint, malgré la tempête, un silence glaçant se fit autour de moi. Je bloqua rapidement la barre à l'aide d'une corde et je descendis dans la cale, le spectacle était terrifiant. L'une des planches à l'avant du bateau commençais à se rompre laissant passer de plus en plus d'eau. Désormais c'était la mort qu'il fallait envisager, je restait pétrifié par la peur alors que les remous devenait à chaque instant de plus en plus violent. Avec le vent qui avait forcit, il me restait une demi-journée de mer avant d'atteindre ma destination. Mais le bateau ne tiendrai pas l'heure, tant pis les femmes et les enfant d'abord on abandonne le navire. Je sortis en courant de la cale et je pris un pied de biche, une part une j'enlevai les planches du pont et avec les quelques clous à ma disposition et la voile de secours de la soute je me fabriqua un radeau de fortune qui normalement devait flotter.

Je ne pouvais pas tout embarquer sur le radeau, je devait abandonner mon sur-plus de nourriture et d'eau, une bonne partie de mes vêtements et un bon nombre de mes affaires de bricolage. Malgré l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines je mis une bonne demi-heure à tout préparer tout en contrôlant un minimum l'embarcation. Mais lorsque que je finit enfin mon travail, une lame arrachât une bonne partie de la coque et je commençait à sombrer rapidement. Je réussit tout de même à mettre le radeau à la mer, non sans mal et à continuer ma route.

Le problème du radeau c'est que chaque vague je risque de passer par dessus bord et de finir comme repas pour les poissons.

Après quatre bonnes heures ainsi, j'étais exténué, mais la fête ne faisait que commencer. Après mes multiples retards, l'inévitable étais là. Les immenses nuages noirs m'avaient rattrapé et aux vagues s'ajoutait maintenant une pluie torrentielle qui me troublait la vue. Pourtant une silhouette fixe apparue à ma droite parmi le tumulte environnent, je n'en croyait pas mes yeux l'île qui m'avait fait prendre tout les risques était devant moi à présent à quelques milles de moi. Mais l'océan n'en a pas décider ainsi, alors que l'espoir revenait, l'océan devint en furie. Les creux des vagues atteignaient une dizaine de mètres et la pluie commençait à être accompagnée de multiples éclairs qui zébraient le ciel noir. Mon radeau craquait de toute part et ma voile se déchirait, la force des éléments commençait à avoir raison de mon radeau, les cordes lâchaient peu à peu ne laissant que de simple filins pour tenir l'ensemble.

Soudain une vague plus grosse que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer s'abatis sur le frêle esquif, le réduisant en miette en un instant. Sous l'eau, et propulsé vers le fond par les fort courant je réussis tant bien que mal à m'accrocher à l'un de mes paniers qui me hissa à la surface. L'apocalypse régnait autour de moi, les enfers se déversaient autour de moi. Avec le peu de force qui me restait et à l'aide du panier, je réussit à nager vers l'île. Mais alors que je n'étais plus qu'a environ un mile, les force m'avait complètement abandonner, les courants redoutables vinrent transformer ma bouée de fortune en lambeaux. Peu à peu je m'enfonça sous les flots, je ne me débattait plus, je n'avais plus la moindre force je me laissait couler sans sourcier. Après une existence remplis de malheurs, une vie affreuse, j'allai mourir seul sans personne autour de moi. Je repensait à Astrid et l'amour que j'avais pour cette viking incroyable, Geulfort celui qui m'avait toujours soutenu et Gothik celle qui m'avait protégé de mon père. Seul trois personnes dans toute une existence m'avait soutenu contre la violence d'un monde qui n'était définitivement pas le mien, trois personnes qui on été ma lumière pendant tant d'année. J'allais retrouver ma mère au Vahlalla, la femme qui m'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. Mais de tout manière rien n'avait plus d'importance.

 **Voilà merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et je vous dit à la prochaine**


	13. Chapter 12:Installation

Chapitre 12 : Installation

 **Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'a moi. Je voulais le posté plus tôt mais ma correctrice était malheureusement malade mais le voici.**

La mort, c'était tout ce que j'étais, tous simplement mort. Mes forces m'avaient abandonné et rien n'avait empêché ma chute dans les abîmes.

Alors pourquoi j'ai encore mal aux poumons et un peu partout sur mon corps ? Moi qui croyait que la mort était le soulagement ultime ? Le moment où toute souffrance s'arrête définitivement.

Mais non, vu ma chance je vais continuer à souffrir indéfiniment. C'est bien plus marrant non ?

Un bruit de vague sort soudain du silence et devient de plus en plus fort à chaque instant. Les minutes passent et des bruits d'oiseaux s'en mêlent. Suis-je vivant ? C'est la seule question que j'arrive à poser, j'ai pourtant coulé à pique au beau milieux d'une tempête. Mais bon apparemment les dieux ont décider de me garder ici, super.

C'est avec beaucoup, beaucoup de difficulté que j'ouvre mes yeux pour voir ou je suis. Le soleil brille de mille feux à ma droite et est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Les vagues s'abattent doucement à pieds. Je mis de nombreuses minutes à sortir de mon semi-coma, et encore de nombreuses pour me relever. J'avais faim et soif mais aucunes de mes provisions n'avaient eu la chance de survivre à la fureur des éléments. Au loin, je pouvais voir l'immense tempête s'éloigner de moi, sur le sol gisait de nombreux morceaux de bois venant de mon embarcation. Je passa un long moment pour rassembler tout ce que je pouvais trouver.

Par chance de nombreux de mes habits s'était échoué sur la plage. Avec eux, je retrouva l'épée que m'avait confectionné Geulfort. Des morceaux de voiles se trouvaient disséminés tout le long de la plage et un amoncellement impressionnant de diverses morceaux de bois y était également.

Il fallait que je les regroupe rapidement mais mon estomac n'est pas de cette avis. Tant pis, je devais me rassasier et boire avant de faire autre chose. Je partit donc, armé de mon épée, trouver de quoi me sustenter. Heureusement sur les contre-fort d'une falaise, un mince cours d'eau coulait, et à quelques mètres de celui-ci, se trouvait plein de baies.

Après avoir consommé mon repas plus que frugal, je repartit sur la plage pour rassembler l'ensemble de mes affaires et les mettre à l'abri. Avec les morceaux de voiles, les lianes et les quelques morceaux de bois, je me fabriqua une toute petite cabane. Je ramassa de la mousse aux alentours pour la mettre sur ma cabane, pour faire une sorte d'isolation. Au début d'après-midi, je partit à la découverte de cette île immense. Les falaises escarpées laissaient place à de magnifiques plages qui amenaient sur de vastes plaines. De nombreuses forêts se trouvaient un peu partout sur l'île, avec de nombreux animaux sauvages et en plein milieu, une immense montagne enneigée, qui délimitait ma vue. Quelques dragons se baladaient au-dessus de l'île rajoutant de la féerie à la scène, malgré leurs dangerosité. Des Vipères, des Gronks, un Murmure-mortel au loin, des braguettors, et quelques Cauchemars monstrueux qui remplissaient le ciel d'innombrable couleurs.

Tout au long de ma visite de l'île, je cherchait à établir une base plus permanente, et où se situaient les ressources de l'île.

Ce n'est que tard le soir que je rejoignis mon campement, après avoir fait un feu, et avoir fait cuire les différents animaux que j'avais attrapés. Je me décida à aller me coucher dans mon abri sommaire, mais un bruit à ma droite m'arrêta. Rapidement, je me dirigea vers la source du bruit mais rien.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Si il y a quelqu'un sortez ! Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal.

Mais personne ne répondis.

Je chercha longtemps autour de moi, n'importe quelles empreintes ou branches cassées m'auraient suffit, mais rien. La fatigue eu raison de moi, et c'est avec l'impression d'être observé, que je m'endormit sur cette nouvelle terre.

Le lendemain matin, je pris mes affaires pour aller vers mon lieu de villégiature définitif. Sur un des contre-fort de la montagne se trouvait une petite grotte qui serai parfaite, avec autour, un large panel de ressources diverses. Je passa toute la journée à installer mes affaires dans la grotte qui me servira au final de forge. Juste à coté, je commençais à me construire une maison simple, mais pratique. La construction de mon petit coin de paradis allait me prendre du temps.

Le soirs alors que j'étais exténué de ma journée de travaille, je gravit lentement l'une des pentes de la montagnes qui me menait un petit perchoir. De là, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue devant mes yeux, le soleil quand à lui, s'enfonçait peu à peu derrière l'horizon laissant un paysage grandiose. Pourtant, malgré la beauté sans nom que j'admire, je ne pût retenir une larme, puis une autre. Demain, j'allais fêter mon dixième anniversaire seul, sans personne près de moi. Je repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé pour que j'en arrive là. La mort de ma mère, la haine du village et de mon père à mon égard, mon enlèvement par les bannis, ma fuite devant mon père, ma traque et mon départ précipité de Beurk. Et a présent, seul, la solitude, je n'avais plus rien, plus d'objectif, plus d'espoir et même mes rêves la nuit n'arrivait plus à me faire sourire.

Moi, Harold Horrendous Haddock, le troisième, étais maintenant seul, sans rien, à seulement dix piges. Il fallait absolument que je vois d'autres personnes, que j'explore, que… je vive.

Mais pour le moment il fallait que je finisse ma maison et ma forge de fortune, ensuite je réfléchirais à une destination.

Les jours suivants, je les passa à construire planche après planche ce qui deviendrait bientôt ma maison. La forge aussi avançait pas à pas mais bon quand on a un corps de lâche comme le mien, c'est difficile de porter les planches et de recueillir le fer dont j'ai besoin. Mais... ça me muscle.

Justement pour me muscler et ne plus ressembler à une crevette qui parle, je me décide à faire un programme d'entraînement poussé. Mais aussi au cours de mon temps libre, je recueille de précieuse information sur la nature qui m'entoure et sur les dragons.

C'est plus fort que moi, savoir un maximum de choses, mais c'est souvent dangereux. En tout cas aussi dangereux que peut-être une ballade dans un nid de Vipère ou une escapade dans un tunnel de Murmure-mortel. Oui c'est pas la meilleure de mes idées, mais bon, j'ai pu apprendre de nombreuses choses sur eux. Comme par exemple, qu'ils ont la facheuse habitude de poursuivre avec des cris bizarre toutes créatures qui oserait s'aventurer dans ces dédales.

Mais malgré que je connaisse chaque jours un peu mieux mon île, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir une ombre silencieuse qui me suit sans discontinue et qui m'observe dans l'obscurité.

Au bout de deux semaines à ce rythme, je finit enfin de construire ma maison et ma forge.

Les jours s'écoulent lentement et un soir, je me retrouve à faire les plans d'un futur bateau qui me permettra de voyager dans l'archipel.

-Je met quoi ? Soit je met un double mat, ou un seul mais je le fait avec une plus grand cale.

Les plans n'étais vraiment pas facile à faire surtout pour les dimensions et tout l'aspect technique qui y a derrière. En plus je ne m'y connaissait pas du tout en bateau et je ne savait vraiment comment j'allai mis prendre pour en faire et surtout qu'il flotte. Parce que ma mésaventure de la dernière fois m'a largement suffit.

Je passe une bonne partie de la nuit à imaginer tout les plans possibles et imaginables pour mon bateau, mais aucun ne me plaît réellement. Je vais me coucher en me disant que la nuit porte conseil.

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit un cri perçant se fit entendre à l'extérieur de ma maison. Rapidement et avec le plus grand sans-froid, je m'habille et je prend mon épée avant de sortir.

Dehors, seule la lune et les étoiles peuvent me servir à me repérer, la lune fait comme un flambeaux géant qui m'éclaire les environs.

Un autres cris survint à ma droite, il est plus plaintif comme un animal en train de mourir, ou plutôt semble-t-il un dragon en train de mourir.

Prudemment et à pas de chat, je m'avance vers le point d'origine du cri mais rien. A chaque fois, il semble s'éloigner un peu plus dans des positions totalement aléatoires. Ce cri me dit quelques chose impossible de savoir quoi, mais je l'ai déjà entendu sur Beurk, il y a longtemps.

Je cours vers la source du bruit qui semble se rapprocher à chaque fois, mais rien à faire il est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi.

Ce cri est le cri d'un dragon très rare car j'ai le souvenir de ne l'avoir entendu qu'une ou deux fois.

Mais lequel ? Il y en a tellement pourtant. Soudain le cri devient de plus en plus proche au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Et lorsque je me pense assez prêt, je me cache dans les buissons.

-Alors on abandonne ? Dis-je doucement

Soudain je sors à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour tomber sur un… terreur terrible.

-Je pensait pas que les terreurs avaient un tel coffre de voie

Je pris mon épée et je me prépara à achever le petit dragon à mes pieds comme on me la toujours appris.

-Je vais te tuer dragons. Je suis un VIKING.

Doucement je lève mon épée au dessus du petit dragon sans défense. Soudain alors que je vais abattre mon épée je regarde la créature une dernière fois.

-Je dois te tuer dragon, après, je t'arracherai le cœur et je l'apporterait à mon pe…

Attend pourquoi je le tuerais, pour faire plaisir à mon père, à l'homme qui m'a renié et banni. Si je tue ce dragon alors je ne vaudrai pas mieux que l'ensemble des vikings avant moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est idiot, c'est pas moi.

Doucement je baisse mon épée et je la regarde puis je regarde cette toute petite créature sans défense à mes pieds.

-Non sa n'est en vaut vraiment pas la peine, il y a déjà eu trop de mort à cause de sa.

Je jette mon épée au loin, et je me baisse pour aidé le dragon en détresse. Il a encore les yeux fermés et est attend son heure. Doucement, je m'accroupis à ces cotés sans un mot et sans un bruit.

Je pose délicatement ma main sur le dragon qui ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me dévisage comme si j'étais un fou. Je déchire tout en le caressant un morceau de ma tunique, et je lui pose doucement le pansement de fortune sur sa blessure.

Doucement je relève après avoir vérifié si il n'avait rien d'autre, puis je repris le chemin vers ma maison. Quand j'entendis le petit cri caractéristique du terreur derrière moi, je me retourne et je le dévisage.

-Si c'est pas toi qui faisait ce cri, alors c'est quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, quelque chose me percuta violemment, ce qui me fit tomber au sol.

Au dessus de moi me bloquant avec l'une de ses pattes, un dragons magnifique me regardait avec de grand yeux vert.

 **Voilà, alors heureux :-), laissé une review si sa vous a plus.**


	14. Chapter 13:Un nouvel ami

Chapitre 13:Un nouvel ami

La créature me regarde méchamment avec ses grand yeux vert, j'étais pétrifier de peur. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger, son regard perçant me dévorait de l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Pourtant malgré la colère si bien visible de ce dragon à mon égard, il y avait de la… peur.

Je le voyait dans ses grand yeux, malgré le fait que c'était lui qui était en position de force, il avait peur mais pourquoi ? Je me risqua à lui parler après tout je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il y a mieux comme question surtout quand on est prêt à se faire manger mais bon...

Le dragon noir enleva lentement sa patte de mon torse pour venir s'asseoir à la manière d'un humain devant moi sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Il était encore très énervé et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.

Soudain je me rendis compte que j'avais mon couteau à ma ceinture, doucement je pris le couteau, ce qui le fit gronder de plus belle, puis le lança au loin, en espérant que cela suffirai à l'attendrir un peu.

Et effectivement après l'avoir lancé, il me regardait plus comme si j'étais un fou qu'autre chose. En même temps je suis surement le seul humain qui serait assez taré pour se débarrasser d'arme devant une bête sauvage.

Soudain le petit terreur terrible que j'avais soigné se posa a coté de moi et nous regardait tranquillement. Le dragon noir fit un léger geste de la tête vers la direction du petit dragon et il amena sa queux devant moi.

-Tu veux que je soigne ça ? En effet, le dragon avait perdu une partie de son aileron arrière ce qui apparemment l'empêchait de voler car il était extrêmement maigre.

Je voulu toucher la queue du dragon pour l'examiner mais celui-ci gronda pour m'en dissuader.

-Tu sais, si je ne peux pas t'examiner je ne vais rien pouvoir faire pour toi.

Mais rien n'y fit, il avait vraiment un mauvais caractère celui-là. Mais bon, il faut le comprendre être bloqué sans nourriture, ni rien sur île et être tous seul c'est pas facile.

Doucement je me releva en prenant avec moi le petit terreur sur mes épaules et je partit doucement vers ma maison. Soudain le dragon cria dans mon dos pour marquer son mécontentement. Je me retourna l'air de rien avec un grand sourire.

-Allez, viens, suis moi, j'ai peu être quelques choses qui te feront plaisir.

Il étais très dubitatif mais emboîta le pas à mes cotés ce qui me permit de le voir dans son ensemble.

C'était un dragon noir d'environ 4 mètres de long et 1 mètre et demi de haut, ce qui est relativement petit pour un dragon. Mais ce qui m'empêcha de faire tout commentaire sur sa taille c'est bien sa couleur.

Le seul dragon que je connaisse ayant cette couleur est le terrifiant furie nocturne, l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre, qui en ce moment, me suivait tranquillement comme un chat. On repassera sur la bête effrayante mangeuse d'homme qui est normalement l'un des animaux les plus puissants sur Midgard.

Tranquillement nous arrivâmes à ma maison, rapidement je finis de soigner le petit terreur terrible en remplaçant son pansement puis je m'attaquais au cas du furie nocturne. Je pris un de mes paniers à poissons que je lui apporta. Bien sûr, il se jeta dessus en m'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres.

-Eh bah dit donc t'avais vraiment faim toi. Rigolai-je

Sans même sortir la tête du panier déjà bien entamé il m'envoya sa queux en pleine tête.

-Alors ! C'est comme ça que l'on me remercie ?! Je te rappelle que sans moi tu serais mort de faim.

Mais le dragon n'ayant pas finit le panier ne m'écouta même pas. Il fallait absolument que je regarde sa blessure pour voir si il y a quelques choses à faire. Doucement, et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'approcha du dragon pour examiner le reste de son aileron. La fibre et les os avait été très largement arrachés. Si je ne faisait rien elle allait très rapidement s'infecter. Il fallait absolument que j'enlève le reste de l'aileron pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir. Mais ça allait être très douloureux. Ensuite il faudrait lui trouver un moyen de revoler, cela risque d'être encore plus compliqué. Après avoir finit mon observation je me rendis compte que le dragon m'observait depuis un bon moment et n'attendais que mon pronostique.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te guérir de ça, ton aileron gauche a été en grande partie arraché. Si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre il va falloir que je t'ampute le reste de l'aileron sinon tu risque de mourir à cause de l'infection de tes plaies. Et pour finir il est possible que tu ne puisse plus jamais voler.

J'avais tout déballer comme ça mais le lui cacher ne serai pas une bonne idée, ni une bonne solution. Le dragon se laissa tomber à terre complètement déprimé par mon annonce. En même temps ces animaux passent le plus clair de leur temps dans le ciel, c'est compréhensible.

Doucement je m'assis devant lui, ses yeux étaient grand et rond et reflétait toute la peine du monde. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour l'aider.

-Écoute, je peux te faire l'amputation, j'ai quasiment tout le matériel qu'il faut, mise à par les plantes mais je peux les trouver sur l'île.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il fallait quand même que je trouve un moyen de le sauver et j'allais certainement pas attendre qu'il se laisse mourir. En même temps je n'y connais rien en prothèse de dragon mais … attend c'est moi qui inventait toute sorte de machine au village, alors je vois pas qui serai le mieux placé pour l'aider.

-Bon, j'aime pas promettre le lune mais il y a une chance pour que j'arrive à te faire revoler. ça va être très compliqué mais je suis sûr que je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu puisse reprendre ton envol.

Le dragon se tourna légèrement vers moi avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Mais pour cela il faut que je t'enlève le reste de ton aileron sinon tu ne risque pas de faire long feu. Bon je sais que vu ta position sa doit pas être facile de faire confiance à quelqu'un, en plus un humain. Mais il faut vraiment que tu me fasse confiance, c'est d'accord ?

Le dragon hésita pendant de longues minutes, mais finit pas acquiescer à ma demande.

Je l'installa confortablement dans ma maison avec un panier de poisson en supplément pour qu'il puisse prendre des forces. Pendant ce temps je partit en quête des différents ingrédients pour pouvoir le soigner, ce travail me prit une bonne partie de la journée et ce n'est qu'au couché du soleil que je puis revenir à la maison. Je prépara les différentes pâtes, crèmes et solutions qui me permettrait de le soulager de la douleur au moment venu. Je lui fit avaler avec beaucoup de difficulté un sédatifs pour qu'il ne ressente pas trop la douleur. Tout était près les produits, les instruments tout étais près, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à l'action.

Avec mon couteau chauffé à blanc je découpa lentement les morceaux d'os et de chair à moitié déchiqueter, pour ensuite les jeté plus loin dans un grand récipients. Puis le moment fatidique arriva il fallait enlever la plus grosse partie et surtout il fallait le faire d'un coup pour éviter de le faire souffrir. J'avais chauffé la lame de mon épée à blanc pour que la plaie soit cautérisé rapidement. L'odeur de sang mêlé à la chaleur était insupportable alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et lentement je brandis l'épée au dessus de ma tête.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

J'abattis lourdement la lame sur le reste de l'aileron déjà meurtrie, le dragon hurla et se tordant de douleur, le sang giclait dans tout les sens, c'était terrifiant. Rapidement je cautérisa la plaies suintante de sang sur laquelle j'appliquai toutes mes crèmes que j'avais préparer. La douleur avait été si forte et si soudaine que le dragon noir c'était évanoui.

Toute la nuit, je la passa à faire descendre la fièvre de celui-ci et à l'empêcher de de trop souffrir. La nuit était longue, très longue, mais je me rendis compte que malgré que je connaisse ce dragon depuis quelques heures, j'avais une envie inébranlable de le sauver. Celui qui devrait être une bête féroce ne voulant que la mort et la destruction selon les mieux avait mis sa vie entre mes mains pour le sauver. Il me faisait confiance et réciproquement alors qu'il ne me connaît pas et je ne le connais pas.

Je passait mon temps à le regarder dormir, il semblait si paisible, si tranquille, si… Humain.

Pendant de nombreuse générations, nous avons tué, étripé, chassé sans même s'arrêter sur nos points communs. Des milliers, des millions de morts causées par l'aveuglement total de nos deux espèces l'une envers l'autre. Alors qu'au fond, on gagnera tellement à s'écouter et à chercher à se comprendre. On pourrait éviter tellement de morts et mettre fin à une guerre qui n'a que trop durer. Nous êtres Humains nous nous croyons supérieur aux animaux, nous voulons tout contrôler, ou exterminer tout ce qui est différent. Nous n'attisons que la haine, la peur et la colère entre nos peuple depuis trop longtemps. Si seulement ils pouvaient les voir d'une toute autre manière, non pas comme des ennemis mais comme des alliés et des amis. Il faut que j'essaye de faire changer les mentalités voilà mon objectif.

La nuit se passa tranquillement, je passa une bonne partie de la nuit à imaginer différents moyens pour permettre au dragon de reprendre les airs le plus vite possible. Malheureusement aucun plan ne me convenait et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Après plusieurs heures à me creuser les méninges je m'aperçus que le jour pointait le bout de son nez. Après quelques vérifications sur le corps de mon « patient », je m'aperçus que la blessure avait bien commencé à se cicatriser et la fièvre avait totalement disparue. Je m'autorisa à aller pécher quelques nouveaux paniers de poissons parce qu'un dragon malade, ça consomme.

Quand je revins à la maison je trouva le jeune dragon en train de se réveiller doucement, de son sommeil forcé.

-Tu as de la chance l'opération c'est bien passé, tu vas devoir rester quelques jours à te reposer mais normalement tu ne risque plus rien. Tiens je t'ai amené du poisson, après tout ça tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie.

Je pris un poisson dans le panier et je lui tendis. Il ouvrit la gueule lentement pour ne laisser qu'un espace dépourvu de dents.

-Bah ça alors j'étais pourtant certain que tu avais des…

Des dents sortirent des ses gencives et il attrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'il s'empressa d'avaler goulûment.

-...dents, et bien ça alors c'est la première fois que je vois ça. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que je te trouve un nom, tu ne crois pas ?

Il me fit un bref geste affirmatif pour m'inciter à lui en trouver un. Pendant ce temps je lui donnait un par un les différents poissons que j'avais péché.

-Alors tu es un fury nocturne, tu aime le poisson, tu as des dents rétractables et tu as un sacré caractère.

Dernier point qui fut affirmé par coup derrière ma tête.

-Voyons, voyons qu'est ce que tu dirais de Sombren, … ou bien … je sais Krokmou alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ça te conviens ?

Une énorme léchouille sur mon visage viens confirmer son accord.

-Krokmou, c'est dégouttant en plus je suis sur que sa ne part pas au lavage.

 **Il y a un petit référence à la fin alors j'espère que vous connaissez bien les fan fictions. Laissez un commentaire si vous trouvez et je vous retrouve la prochaine fois**


	15. Chapter 14:Un paradis sur Terre

**Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël et que vous vous êtes bien gaver au réveillon avec toutes votre famille**

 **Désoler pour mon léger retard « euphémisme », je vraiment désoler de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais me revoilà. Vous avez le droit de m'insulter dans les commentaire mais j'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à sa ces derniers mois. J'ai enchaîner déprimes sur manques de temps sur flemme et problème de la page blanche.**

Chapitre 14 : Un paradis sur Terre

Il faut l'avouer vivre avec un dragons c'est vraiment quelques choses de compliqué, je ne veux même pas parler des quantités astronomique de poissons que se goinfre avale tous le temps.

Depuis que je l'ai soigné il mange, il dors en permanence et sa à l'infini j'ai l'impression.

Les mois c'était écoulés peu à peu. J'avais appris à connaître ce dragon noire. Très possessif, joueur et très protecteur. L'île ou nous vivions était vraiment splendide, sans pareil même Beurk qui avait de magnifique paysage ne rivalisait en rien avec cette depuis que je connaissait Krokmou, j'avais passé mon temps a essayée de le faire revoler.

Mais depuis deux jours un de mes multiples prototypes marchait enfin. Mais même si elle fonctionnait j'avais tout de même du mal à comprendre comment se synchroniser avec mon dragon. On n'avait donc passé ses derniers jours à vérifier que tout marchait correctement et que je puisse apprendre l'ensemble des mouvements qu'ils fallaient faire pour pouvoir faire voler Krokmou. Ce que m'a appris la vie depuis toutes ces années c'est que l'impossible est juste un mot que l'on a inventé pour montrer la limite que l'on doit franchir.

Certains vikings montent des chevaux, d'autre on des perroquets comme animaux de compagnie et moi je suis un dragonnier.

-KROKMOU, on vole mon grand, on vole enfin

Nous passions à seulement quelques mètres de l'océan à une vitesse incroyable, sans nul pareil.

La vitesse vitesse était telle que mon visage était frigorifier, mes mains quand à elle devenait de plus en plus blanche mais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi n'avait tous simplement pas de pareil.

Cela faisait 6 mois que j'avais quitter Beurk, mon cauchemar éveillé ou chaque habitants ou presque voulait me voir mort et maintenant j'étais là dans les airs avec mon meilleurs ami.

Sa avait été dure pour qu'il me fasse totalement confiance, enfin une danse bizarre et un poisson cru sortie tout droit de l'estomac d'un dragon mais au final, je ne regrettait absolument rien.

Nous passions entre deux grandes colonnes immense puis grâce à notre vitesse ahurissante, nous primes de plus en plus d'altitude, l'île tout entière était devenue minuscule. Et pourtant nous continuons à monter toujours plus jusqu'au moment ou la vitesse de Krokmou ne suffisent plus à nous faire continuer de monter.

Il y a des jours ou l'on se trouve bête mais très bête et aujourd'hui c'était mon jour. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte c'est que lorsque que nous ralentissons mon corps continua lui de monter un peu plus vite que Krokmou et forcément le crochet non-fermé que j'avais conçus pour me maintenir sur mon dragon se libéra, et ne me retint plus.

-Non, NON

Et commença bien sur le retour vers le sol.

Nous tombions, Krokmou sans moi pour actionner la prothèse paniqua rapidement et moi je cherchait désespérément une solution pour nous sortir de là.

-Viens par ici mon grand, mais toi comme ca et AIE !

Pour toute réponse, je me pris un coup de queue en pleine tronche. Le sol,lui se rapprochait ineductablement. Mais le coup que je venais de me prendre me permit de me rapprocher suffisamment de Krokmou pour pouvoir attraper ma selle. Et après quelques secondes seulement, je réussit à me remettre en selle. Notre vitesse était cependant beaucoup trop importante pur ralentir complètement et nous dirigions vers des pics rocheux enveloppé d'un brouillard épais.

J'avais déjà eu l'idée de voler à l'aveugle un peu plus tot mais rien de très concluant

-Krokmou, je te fait confiance et tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup. On n'a pas le choix si on veut rentrer à bon port.

Un râlement affirmatif de mon ami ne fit qu'affirmer mes paroles. Et nous rentrons donc à une vitesse extraordinaire dans cette amoncellement mortelle de pics de pierre et de brouillard.

Nous volons entre chaque rochers sans même ralentir et je suis complètement terrifier. Pourtant je ferme les yeux et faisant complètement confiance à Krokmou, je me laisse guider par chaqu'un de ses mouvements.

Nous volons à droite puis à gauche puis encore à droite puis encore gauche …

Après un temps beaucoup trop long à mon goût nous finissons par sortir du brouillard. Et à ce moment nous sommes plus simples qu'un être humain et un dragon mais deux ami deux frère volant ensemble.

Après tout ses émotion nous rentrons à notre maison pour manger u peu, en effet la mi-journée était déjà bien entamé.

Mais sur le chemin du retour, j'apercut un bateau, sur-ment un navire marchand qui passait par là. Il passait loin au large et n'était qu'un point minuscule sur l'océan.

Mais si mon un navire marchand passe par ici c'est que l'île doit être proche d'un couloir marchand et cela pourrait devenir embêtant à l'avenir.

Mais pour le moment nous rentions à la maison. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, plusieurs terreurs vagabondaient tranquillement autours de la maison. Ils partirent bien vite lorsque qu'ils nous virent arriver. Je deposa un panier de poissons pour Krokmou et je me fis rapidement un sandwich avec ce qu'il y avait dans mon garde manger. Et tranquillement et en attendant que Krokmou est finit son repas, je dehenbulais sans but précis dans toutes la maison. Le première étage était simple avec un feu central, une table, trois chaises et un garde manger. En revanche à l'étage se trouvait mon bureau avec toutes mes recherches sur les dragons et avec quelques croquis de Krokmou disséminer ici et là, les différents types d'ailerons que j'avais fabriquer au fils de mois et enfin mon télescope. Et oui je fais pas les choses à moitié et il mettait bien pratique pour observer le ciel. Une idée me vint, si je peux observer quels que astres dans le ciel, je n'aurais aucun mal à regarder les bateaux étranger passant près de cote.

Pour vérifier mon idée je pointa l'appareil vers la dernière position connu du navire étranger et je m'embressa de le calibrer du mieux possible.

-Attend un peu, je vais t'avoir…. Ah c'est bon Le navire était relativement petit avec une seul voile. Et il y avait une large marque sur la grand voile du navire.

Pendant quelques instant je calibra du mieux possible le télescope pour pouvoir voire la marque du mieux possible mais se que je vis me glaça le sang.

-Oh mon Thor, un navire de la flotte de Beurk, impossible tous simplement impossible ! Comment aurait t'il pu avoir la moindre idée sur l'endroit ou j'allais ! Sauf si…

En changeant rapidement de lentilles, je zooma sur le navire

-Un, deux, six et huit personnes qui semblent lourdement armés.

Je rechange rapidement de lentilles pour essayer de voir qui sa pouvait être et :

-MASTOK, mais qu'est ce qui fait là !? Et merde et en plus il ramena des amis génial quelques soldats et surtout accroché au mat du navire Geulfort lourdement attaché, re-merde.

Le navire se dirigeait droit vers moi. Mon Oncle devait avoir une bonne raison de venir me chercher. Je le connaissait très mal étant donné que je déteste son fils mais il est violent et complètement stupide, comme son fils en faite. Mon père devait vraiment être en colère pour avoir attacher Geulfort au mat.

Le navire allait sur ment accoster sur une plage au Nord-Ouest de l'île et à partir de la ils allaient sur ment lancé une battu pour me trouver.

Sauf que je connaissait l'île comme ma poche et que j'avais déjà prévu quelques pièges mais sur-ment pas assez. En revanche se qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que je suis désormais à dos de dragon et c'est un sacré avantage surtout quand le dit dragons est un fury nocturne

-Krokmou, on n'a de la compagnie mon grand donc mange vite ton poissons sa risque de barder dans très peu de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais rassemblé tous se qui pourrait être utile : mon épée et mon bouclier, mes recherches, quelques croquis et quelques produits explosifs que j'avais fabriqué et qui pourrait servir à l'occasion.

J'avais appris aux quelques dragons de l'île depuis quelques semaines par l'intermédiaire de Krokmou que lorsqu'il entendrais un bruit sourd il devait s'enfuir pour éviter que certains d'entre eux meurt à cause de quelques qu'on qu'envahisseurs. Le problème c'est que le dispositif pour faire se dit bruit fessait énormément de bruit et allait sans nul doute leurs indiqué ma position.

Il me restait heureusement plusieurs heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ce qui me laissa suffisamment de temps pour faire un plan d'action.

Ce n'est qu'au coucher du soleil que le navire accosta sur l'une des plages de l'île. J'avais eu le temps de préparer quelques pièges supplémentaire pour les accueillir . Ils débarquai leurs affaires, et allait bientôt commencé à me cherché.

-Krokmou, c'est partit.

Je souffla le plus fort possible dans l'appareil ce qui créa un bruit gigantesque qui ne se dissipa qu'après quelques longue secondes.

Peut-après une centaines de dragons de toutes les espèces connus sortir de partout sur l'île pour prendre les airs et partir dans toutes les directions. Déjà je les voyaient avancé torche à la mains vers la maison. Je sautais sur le dos de Krokmou pour prendre les airs moi aussi.

La nuit était clairement à mon avantage et je devais trouvé au plus vite Geulfort pour que nous puissions partir le plus vite possibles de l'île . Et plutôt je pourrais parlé à Geulfort plutôt j'aurais des réponses à mes questions. L'île était grande et ils allaient leurs falloir des heures pour qu'ils puissent l'explorer dans sa totalité.

Le relief m'offrait une certaines cachettes lorsque j'étais en l'air. Il était donc beaucoup plus dure encore pour me repérer. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à faire le tours de l'ile pour vérifier la position de tout mes ennemis, j'étais arriver à leurs navire et deux soldats le gardaient. Doucement et en fessant le moins de bruit possible nous nous posâmes non-loin.

-Krokmou, reste prudent et surtout ne fait aucun bruit et surtout quoi qu'il se passe reste caché, je reviens.

Après un bref hochement affirmatif de sa part, je partis à pas de loup vers mes deux cibles. Sa devait être rapide et avec le moins de bruit possible.

Je m'avançais longeant la peine ombre et à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, je sortis une épée légère de mon fourreau. Et à la vitesse de l'éclaire, je sautas vers le premier soldats au quels je fis une béquille qui fis craquer sa jambe et avant qu'il ne puisse crié je lui envoya le pommeau de mon épée dans la tête se qui l'assomma directement. Le second se prit un coup dans l'estomac suivit d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Les deux étaient à présent ventre contre terre et n'allait sur-ment pas pouvoir se réveiller avant un bon moment. Le combat n'avait durer que quelques secondes et j'étais fier de moi.

Doucement je montais à bord, Geulfort étais là, et dormait à point fermé. Je m'avançait vers Astrid, elle était bien amoché mais il respirait toujours c'était le principal.

J'enlevai son bâillon doucement, ce qui le réveilla tout de même.

-Ha..rold, sa fait.. un..bail...le mon… garçon.

-Ouais trop longtemps je lui sautais dans les bras pour l'enlacer. Mais rapidement je revins à la réalité et je lui dit :

Écoute Geulfort je crois que l'on va devoir partir vite fait de cette île. T'en pense quoi ?

-Tout a fait d'ac...cord

Je lui passait un de mes couteaux pour qu'il puisse se libérer et je descendis dans la cale au cas il y aurait des remèdes et des bandages supplémentaires. Mais il n'y avait pas autant que je l'espérait mais je pris tout se qu'il y avait tout de même. Quand je remontis je pus mieux voir grâce à la Lune qui venait de monter sur l'horizon les différentes blessures de Geulfort. Il avait le nez cassé, des cotes cassées , un œil o beur noir et une jambe foulé.

Geulfort c'était détaché et tenait à peine debout et avait un peu son pied valide de travers.

Je sortis de la cale et je réfléchissait au différents moyens possible pour que Geulfort puisse marché plus librement quand soudain :

-Harold, attention cria Geulfort sans que je puisse voir la menace dans mon dos.

Mais instinctivement ,je sautais sur le coté pour esquiver la lame qui s'abattit avec force à l'endroit ou j'étais placé.

-Tu n'iras nul part sous-viking, cria un des vikings qui s'était relevé plus rapidement que prévu.

Commença un combat à l'épée entre nous, mon adversaire était nettement plus fort que moi mais bougeait aussi vite qu'un Yak endormit. J'usa donc de ma rapidité pour le fatiguer mais il se refendait. Et alors que je contrait encore une de ses attaques, il me scia les jambes d'un coup de pied se qui me fit tomber à terre. Et dans un bref, élan de survit alors que Geulfort était impuissant et que mon adversaire allait m'achever. Je coupa une corde dans mon dos. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber une partit des voiles sur lui.

Je me releva rapidement et alors qu'il se dépêtrai dans les voiles je lui envoya un énorme coup de genou dans la tête, s'assommant immédiatement.

Pour éviter d'autre mauvaise surprise dans ce genre et à cause du bruit qu'avait fait le combat, je pris un baton qui traînait pour Geulfort et je l'aida à marcher.

Nous quittions de navire le plus rapidement possible et au loin je voyais déjà quelques lumières se diriger vers nous.

-Dépêchons nous, ils ne vont plus mettre longtemps à arriver.

-Harold pourquoi allons nous par là, il vaut mieux prendre leurs bateaux pur partir d'ici ? Dit Geulfort d'une voix faible

-Ne t'inquiète pas Geulfort, on va bien partir de cette ile mais pas en bateau. Juste ne dit rien, ne crie pas, et ne fait rien de dangereux. Tu dois me faire totalement confiance, j'ai un ami qui va nous sortir d'ici.

Krokmou, je l'appela doucement.

Il me regarda dubitatif et ne comprenait sur ment rien à ce qui allait se passer

Soudain Krokmou sortit d'un buisson juste à coté de moi. Et Geulfort, retint un cri de frayeur très feminin qui me fit rire doucement.

-Harold Attention, il y a comme un furie nocturne derrière toi me dit t'il doucement mais complètement paniqué.

-Justement Geulfort c'est lui mon ami, Geulfort je te présente Krokmou et Krokmou je te présente Geulfort

-Tu fait définitivement rien comme tout le monde toi me dit t'il amuser.

-Aller vite Geulfort, ils arrivent montent vite sur son dos, on doit partir maintenant.

Il s'exécuta et je le suivit rapidement, nous decollames rapidement car déjà trois soldats s'avançait vers le bateau et cherchait à nous débusquer.

Au loin je voyais certain d'entre eux essayer d'entrer dans la maison. Et quand ils finirent par entrer les quelques explosifs se declenchairent et la maison explosa dans sa fraqua infernal.

-Et voilà mon grand le dernier piège est déclencher, partons à présent.

Et nous nous dirigeâmes droit devant vers une destination encore inconnu.

 **J'espère que cet épisode vous à plus, laissez un commentaire si vous avez des questions et à la prochaine**


End file.
